Life Of Lies
by Mrs.DirectionerGleek
Summary: On hiatus for the time being. Emison! Emily was relocated to Rosewood and it changes her life. Relocation story is the prologue and its pretty accurate and interesting if you ask me :P This is rated M for dark content and adult things like mild sex and alcohol. So if you like Emison then you should totally read this and review pretty please and thank you. (:
1. Prologue or Preface

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been trying to come up with an idea for a new fic for a few days and after trying out one and then throwing it away this idea came to mind and I rewrote the prologue a couple times and produced this. Hopefully its interesting enough for you guys and if you like it I'll post the first chapter as soon as possible. I am currently working on the 3rd chapter atm so all i'd had to do is post the first one for you. So yeah this is the prologue about what't happened with Emily and then on to the story or emison-ness (: So i'm going to shut up and let you read now! Oh and if there is mistakes i'm sorry my bad you can point them out to me if you need to thanks! Read away!**

Shay Mitchell is down in her basement doing laundry while the rest of her family is in the living room watching TV. Her dad, Wayne, came home on leave today so they were staying up late to hang out with him. Shay heard odd noises while she was down there so she decided to sneak up and see what was going on. She peeked through the door of the basement to see what she didn't expect at all. It was horrific. There was a man with a gun in the living room holding a gun to her big sisters head while he tied up her dad. Her mom was already tied up crying. You could hear the man saying that if her dad resisted that he would shoot his daughter. Shay gasped at the sight and laid back against the wall of the basement on the stairs. She couldn't believe this was happening and certainly didn't know what to do. Just then there was a gunshot and she peeked through the door again to see her sisters body limp on the floor in a pile of blood. She almost wanted to puke. Then she saw her parents now both tied wearing blind folds. The next thing she knows both her parents were just executed right in front of her eyes and her big sister was lying on the floor dead as well. She screamed and cursed herself as the man saw her. She bolted towards the front door and heard another gunshot as she jumped out the door. She didn't feel anything and therefore kept running. As she jumped off the porch and hit the grass she turned around and saw the man fall into the garden that her mom was making earlier that day. She turned back and ran even faster if that was possible. She sprinted to the neighbors house and banged on the door furiously. She had tears spilling out of her eyes and wiped them away with the back of her hand. Finally, the neighbor opened the door and Shay burst in past her.

"Lock the door and call 911 right now! Hurry up we don't have much time," Shay ordered the lady who was really confused and didn't know what was happening.

"What is going on?" The lady asked concerned. "Oh my gosh your shoulder is really bloody. Oh my gosh I knew I heard gun shots, what happened!?" Shay didn't recall being shot so she touched her shoulder to be met with shooting pain in her shoulder. She winced and looked at her bloody hand to confirm that she had been shot. Then she remembered the last gunshot when she ran out the door. That must have been when she got shot. The lady was just standing there hands shaking with her hand to her forehead just looking in awe and didn't know what to do.

"Please just call 911, I n-need to see a doctor," Shay begged as she started to feel the gunshot wound now. The lady finally made the call and the paramedics were on their way. She grabbed the hand towel from the kitchen and told Shay to sit down. Then, she put pressure on Shay's shoulder like she was instructed to do to slow the bleeding. After a couple minutes sirens could be heard and both ladies went to the door and unlocked it. Then, the EMT's rushed up and took over from there.

Shay Mitchell was going to be put in the witness protection program after witnessing a serial killer murder her family. The killer is still on the loose and leaves Shay in danger hence the program. She currently resides in Santa Fe, New Mexico but will be relocated in Rosewood, PA. She will be Emily Fields and live in an apartment alone since she's 18. She will have to redo her senior year of high school at Rosewood High. She will have a job at Wilson's Suede & Leather in the Fairgrounds Square Mall. She will have to talk to a police counselor once a week since she has slight PTSD and depression. She will only be able to talk to the counselor about what happened and will be given a story to tell anyone else what happened to her and why she will be there. As far as everyone else in New Mexico, Shay Mitchell died in the killings too.

**A/N: I hope you liked this prologue and I hope you are intrigued in how my story is going to play out. I do know enough about the Witness Protection Program so this is pretty accurate and probably would happen. Also, Rosewood may be fictional but there is a Wilson's Suede & Leather in Pennsylvania if you guys didn't know that mall also exists. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it and pretty please with a cherry on top review and follow and all that good stuff I want to hear your feedback on what you thought of it and what you want to happen as far as emison and i guess the other couples too. I was thinking of Spoby and maybe Hanna and Travis and Jake and Aria. I don't plan on doing Ezria...sorry and i liked Travis so yeah. Also a key note there isn't going to be A and Ali never vanished or died or any of that stuff so yeah its going to be semi-normal. So yeah until nexttime chow!**


	2. Chapter 1 - New Life

**A/N: So this chapter is a little dark when it comes to Emily's thoughts, but its longer than the prologue :P. In this chapter Emily meets the girls sort of... for the first time. I'm not going to have like real fluffy Emison moments right away because i want to kind of build up their relationship a little at least before they do their thing (: but be patient it will come soon enough! I hope this chapter was posted soon enough for those of you that said to update soon (:.**

**Shoutout to reviewers: Guest: I'm glad you like it! And I hope this was soon enough for you (:**

**DefyingLogic2011: I'm glad to hear that I'm unique in the Emison world (: Thanks for your review and for reading this, I hope this was soon enough for you :P**

**Guest: Thanks so much! Thanks for your review (:**

**ButtahBenzoObsessed: Thank you (: I am looking forward to it as well (: I keep writing and am just like ugh Emison come quicker... Thanks for your review (:**

**Thanks all you guys who reviews :D! Thanks for your favorites and follows too I really appreciate it. I hope you guys read my A/N... sometimes they're informational lol so you should read them even though they are pretty long. Well I'm going to go now have fun reading! R&R pwease, chow!**

(Rosewood, Pennsylvania) - 1 Week Later

Emily lay on her bed in her new apartment, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about what happened, again, like she always does. She can still see it so vividly and it hurts every time she thinks about it. She still can't wrap her head around the fact that this is real and she's really here in Rosewood, a foreign place to her without her family. Why… Why her… Why her family… everything was perfect… her dad was back and the family was fine and happy and having fun and then it happened. The stupid criminal comes in and blasts away her family right in front of her eyes. All she could do was watch…

EEMMIILLYY (Her POV)

I wish I could go back to that day and do something… I wish I could have saved my family and still be with them right now… Then other times I just wish I could be dead instead of them… who cares if it was just me that died it would be better than the three people that did… It would be even better if I died with them… Sometimes I regret running… I should have just let the man kill me, then I could be with the rest of my family like the rest of New Mexico thinks anyways. My old life is completely gone… vanished before my eyes. And now I'm just here… a completely different person. No one here cares a damn about me… They don't even know who the fuck I am… I pick up my razor and hold it in my hand just admiring the shininess of it and the sharp edges. Then, I look at my wrist and count the future scars I've already made. You may think I'm weak or maybe I want attention in this unknown place. Maybe I want people to notice me, but that's not the case. I couldn't control what I went through… but this… I can control. I can control how much pain it causes and it makes me feel better… You know… it would be a lot easier if I didn't have my arm in a sling. All this trouble when I could just be dead right now… What's the point… I sigh and look at the time and realize its time for work. I put my razor back until next time and get ready.

While I'm at work, I like to people watch. I think about who these people are and if they are going through something like me or maybe they've been through something like me. Maybe they could be going through the same thing, like they were thrown here because of the program too. It's probably unlikely but you never know. No one really looks like they have. They don't like in pain or lonely or lost like I do. Suddenly, I'm brought back to the world as four customers come up trying to buy stuff. The two blonds are the ones trying to buy something; two handbags. I guess the other two are their friends. One is a small, short raven-haired girl and the other is a reasonably tall girl with brown hair and a sort of mature style. These girls are interesting enough. The first blondie puts her bag on the counter to buy first. She is very pretty, with a heart-shaped face, sparkly blue eyes, and plump pink lips. She is very pretty and very my type of woman. I wish I could have a girlfriend that looked like her but at the moment I don't think anyone like that would want me. I'm too fucked up for anyone to ever like me again probably. But anyways, she must have noticed me staring at her but what she said.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," The blondie teased me. I just blush and ring up her purchase.

"Is that all for you today, Miss?" I asked politely gazing into her eyes.

"It will be all for now, however that guy over there looks pretty cute," She smirks and nods her head over to who she was talking about. I look and see that it was Cody that she wants, my fellow employee. I guess he's cute but not really my type. I do like certain guys but not like him. He has short curly-ish dark brown hair and sparkly blue eyes, too. I guess that's why the ladies like him, his eyes and his buff build. I guess he heard us, because he turned around and came over.

"I'll take this for you, Emily was it?" Cody offered. He wasn't being polite as you might think or the other people around here might think. He was just trying to get the blond. I just fake smiled and decided to take my lunch break. I went to the food court in the mall but decided not to get anything since I wasn't really hungry anyways. I just sit towards the back of the court away from most of everyone else here and observe the people. The blond girl at the store is obviously blunt and gets what she wants, which obviously wasn't me. Oh well, it's not like I'm in the right shape to date her or her type for that matter. I don't think I'll ever see her again anyways.

After a while, those four girls come into the food court and go to Eros Pizzeria & Grill. Well that proved me wrong… here they are again. Pizza was always my favorite but I never feel like eating anymore these days. They start walking to a table a few minutes later. The blond noticed me and smirked. She probably thinks I'm pathetic, sitting over here alone. The four pass my table and the blond winks at me. I don't know why she did but I'd be lying if I said It'd didn't make me feel better. The other three just gave me a friendly polite smile. I watched them walk to their table and sit down before I finally look away. I look at the time and decide to head back to work. So, I walked back with my hands in my pockets and thought about what I'm going to do after work and about starting school next week. It'll be the beginning of the school year and I wouldn't be going but I have to redo my senior year…

I arrived back at work and decided to make conversation with Cody. Have to make friends somewhere right?

"So what happened with that girl?" I asked silently hoping nothing happened.

"Oh, Alison? I changed my mind, she's not my type," He responded. I can tell that was a lie and she didn't like him, but that's good for me. So her name's Alison… That's a pretty name.

For the rest of my shift I talked to Cody a little more and did my job and then just people watched like normal. Work is pretty boring but at least it's something to do and somewhere to be. It helps me think about something else then… the other things.

When I get home from work, I decided to take a nice hot shower. Hopefully it'll calm my nerves and relax me out. After my shower, I decided that I should probably have something to eat… So I made a sandwich and watched T.V. until I fell asleep. My dreams are usually nightmares about the man with the gun finding me and torturing me or killing me. They also get as crazy as me finding my family's bodies in my closet. Those are the worst and I usually don't get much sleep. Sometimes I'm afraid to sleep because I know what will happen when I do. But, reluctantly, I finally fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay so hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter of my fic, I just realized the acronym for it is LoL :P but anyways yeah I know this wasn't as action filled as the prologue but it kind of has to be here so yeah. So, so far Emily is trying to come to terms with the fact that she's alive and her family... isn't and she's stuck in this place she's never been before with no one she knows or anything. She has also met the girls for the first time and apparently Ali left a good impression. Sometimes I forget that Emily has a sling... so if something she does sounds impossible with a sling sorry... lol but anyways please read and review please guys. I like your reviews so far (: I get happy when I get new ones especially ones that say you like it so far. So yeah thanks! Chow!**


	3. Chapter 2 - New School

**Disclaimer - I own nothing! I don't even own the computer that I'm typing on... only the monster that I'm drinking and the omlete that I'm eating :P but yeah PLL is not mine but the producers and writers are very lovely people (:**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter in my opinion its not as good as the others but... you know. The other will be better I promise! I'm already writing chapter 8 right now and let me tell you... it gets good :P I'm having a lot of fun writing this so I hope you have fun reading it. Also, I came up with an idea I will post a quote on each update to make your inspired in your day it doens't really have to do with the chapter but its still a good quote and something to think about.**

**"Not everything that can be counted count, and not everything that counts can be counted." - Alber Einstein. So, theres that I think that quote is pretty inspiring and is true I hope you think so or if not you can review and tell me what you thought of it :P**

**Response to Reviews: Chloe : I hope I updated quick enough for you and I'm super glad that you really like my story (: It makes me happy inside :D**

**Funkymonkey2240 : I am really glad that you love my story, that makes me smile (: see :P Thanks so much for the review and happy reading!**

**DefyingLogic2011 : I am glad that you like the way they met I like it too :P And thanks for noticing that, I do try to make the characters stay in character like they are on the show but sometimes it doesnt work out or I don't exactly know how they would react to certain things so sorry for that. I'm glad you look forward to my new updates :P happy reading! Thanks for your review!**

**I am officially done talking till the end. MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IT'S VERY IMPORTANTTTTTT okay done choww! (:**

Tuesday September 2nd – School Day One

Well it's my first day of school at Rosewood High. I guess I'm kind of glad, I was bored doing the same thing. The past few days kind of sucked I had nightmares every night of course and last night I had one where the school found out about me and killed me like I was an alien or something with a "contagious disease." I didn't see those girls again either. I guess it was just a onetime thing. I get my schedule and preview the classes that I have. The lady who gave me it was nice enough, she said if I needed help finding anything to come back and she'd help me. Hopefully I'll find them, they look easy enough. I attempt at finding my locker and find it with little struggle. I hold my schedule in my disabled arm and look down at it to read the code. It's kind of difficult to unlock a combination lock with one hand when you're use to using two, but I got it open and attempted to put some stuff in it.

"Do you need some help?" A voice asked from behind me. I look and see the small black-haired girl from the store.

"Oh, sure that would be helpful," I responded and moved over to give her space to help me. We used teamwork to put some of my stuff in my locker and then I locked it back up.

"Thanks for the help, I'm not used to this thing," I thanked her and motioned to my sling. Then, I put my bag back on my shoulder. She smiled and nodded and I was thankful she didn't ask about what happened.

"No problem at all. My name is Aria by the way," She informed me and held out her hand. I shook it with my good arm and smiled.

"S-Emily," I mentally slap myself for almost slipping my cover already, "My name's Emily." She looked at me kind of weird but other than that left it along.

"So, are you new here? I haven't seen you before besides at the mall the other day," Aria asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm new to here," I said being as vague as possible.

"Oh, that's cool. Do you need any help finding your classes or anything?" She asked politely.

"Um, yeah sure that would be great actually, thanks a lot," I responded thankfully. This girl is really nice. I handed her my schedule and she looked it over.

"Oh we have English together and you have a class with my friends, maybe you'll meet them," She informed me. That's cool, the more the merrier. Maybe I'll have a class with Alison. She motioned me to follow her as she takes me to my first class. I'm glad this is so easy for me. Aria showed me to my class and then she left in the direction of hers I guess. I found a seat in the back and waited for class to start.

It's finally fourth class, which is English with Aria. I walked into the class and noticed the teacher. He looked young with short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked very professional with a tux on. I smiled at him and found Aria in the back of the class. She smiled and pointed at the seat next to her. I walked to her and sat next to her, happy that I had someone to sit with that I sort of knew.

"Hey Emily, how was your first classes?" Aria asked politely.

"They were alright, kind of boring but okay I guess," I replied. She nodded and the second blond girl I saw from the mall came up along with the brown-haired girl as well. They looked at me oddly and sat in front of and behind Aria.

"Hey guys, this is Emily, she's new here," Aria introduced me. I smiled and waved at them.

"I'm Spencer, nice to meet you," the brown-haired girl introduced herself and held out her hand. I shook it and looked at the blond.

"What's wrong with your arm?" She blurted out. I froze, not knowing what to say. Well I knew what to say I was just surprised and didn't expect her to ask that.

"Hanna!" Aria scolded. Hanna just looked at her defensively.

"I just want to know…" the blond, I guess named Hanna said. Then the bell rang and interrupted our conversation as the teacher, Mr. Fitz, as it said on the chalk board, started talking.

A while through class, the door opened and in came Alison.

"Sorry I'm late Fitz," she said and walked towards us not caring. She smiled at her friends and smirked and sat in front of me. I got a whiff of her shampoo and perfume and almost died. She smelled so goooood. I wonder what she uses…

So, during the class I listened to Hanna talk and smelled Alison and did anything but listen to the teacher. The girls didn't really talk to me but I didn't really care. I didn't really have anything to say anyways. They invited me to sit with them at lunch so I accepted. Not like I had anyone else to sit with. Apparently, Alison had other people to see so she didn't sit with us. I was kind of sad about it but I couldn't do anything about it. The other girls did most of the talking I just listened and picked at my lunch and added to the conversation when I had something to say or they asked my opinion. They are interesting people. I wonder what Alison is like.

My next class had Hanna in it so I sat with her and she blabbed the whole time, so that was okay I guess. Then class ended so I walked to my next class hoping someone was in it that I knew. I was kind of surprised that almost all my classes had one of the girls in it. I was thrilled to find out that Alison was in this class. What a perfect way to end the day. I was kind of reluctant to sit next to her because she was talking to her friend and probably would ignore me anyway, but I sat down anyways.

"Uh, hey Alison," I greeted her awkwardly. She just looked over at me and looked back at her friend and started talking again. Great… just ignore me… I guess she doesn't really know me but the least she could've done was say hi or something. She probably thinks I'm pathetic and I'm not worthy enough to be her friend I mean who wants a handi-capped, loner, cutter that no one knows. I guess not Alison.

I just sat in class not listening and just thinking. I thought about the new girls I met, which at least 3 of them are my friends or at least friendly to me. I also thought about what my old friends were doing and how they were doing without me. Then all the sudden there's a folded piece of paper in my lap. I look at it weirdly and open it.

_Hey – Ali _The note said. I looked at Ali and raised my eyebrow. She just rolled her eyes and mimicked writing to tell me to write back. I just shrugged my shoulders and started to write back.

_Hi, you want to acknowledge me now?_

_ Oh don't act all butt hurt or I'll change my mind. I was busy in an important conversation._

_ Fine. So you go by Ali?_

_ Yep. What's your name again?_

_ Emily…_

_ Oh yeah. I'm going to call you Em that's easier to remember._

_ Okay then. _I kind of like that nickname, it reminds me of M&M's.

I talked to Ali for the rest of the class and got to know her. She has a badass bitch outside but it really pretty nice and cool on the inside.

After school I had to work and then I went home and took a shower. Now I'm watching T.V. and thinking about me and Ali's conversation. It was kind of weird that we just talked like we were best friends or something. We just like automatically clicked or something. I liked the fact that she gave me a nickname it made me feel like we were really friends. Maybe being in Rosewood will be okay… After all everything happens for a reason…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys I know it wasn't as good and probably kind of boring. I know youre waiting for Emison but just be patient it will come soon enough. I'll give you a little insentive to keep reading and a little *SPOILER* They will have a date in the 5th chapter I believe so just be patient and you wont be sorry.**

******IMPORANT NOTICE! IMPORTANT!*******

******MUST READ!******

**I came up with a challenge for you guys. If you give me 5 reviews by the time I am going to update tomorrow I will give you a spoiler for the next chapter at the end of the post. It will be like the one up there ^^ and if you give me 10 reviews by the time I am going to update tomorrow I will post two chapter in the same day. Repeat TWO CHAPTERS in THE SAME DAY. So if thats what you guys want and you really like it I would suggest reviewing :P nothing will happen if i dont get those reviews I'll still update like normal one every day but I wont do two chapters or give you guys spoilers. So I hope you take this into consideration and give me beautiful reviews (: **

**Also if you guys have a fic you made that you want me to read you can PM me or put it in your review and Ill check it out or if you want me to give you a shoutout in my next update and tell people that your fic is awesomesauce and tell them to read it I will so just let me know (: Thanks guys you're awesome. Chow!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Feeling Like You Belong

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of the characters for that matter and I most certaintly do not own any of the movies mentioned in this chapter.**

**A/N: Okay well you guys won... I have to give you a spoiler and another chapter after this one today. At the moment I dont have time to post it so I'll post a little later today but don't worry I promise to post it today because I told you if I got 10 reviews I would give you two chapters in a day so I'll have to follow through with it. No matter how I got 10 reviews I'll still do it lol... But since I wont be posting the next one right now, I hope I made it up to you by making this chapter a lot longer than my other ones. As you can see Emison is getting more closer as we go and it will keep getting better.**

**Response to Reviews: **

**Funkymonkey2240: Thanks for your review and I'm sorry that i'm killing you lol but I am glad you love it. I hope you love this chapter (: Happy reading!**

**Guest: I'm glad you love it and I'm sorry that they arent longer its kind of hard for me to write really long chapters but this one is pretty long for me. I hope you like this one and thanks for the review, happy reading!**

**Guest: I'm glad your'e loving it and I hope this is soon enough and like I said im going to post another chapter today so hopefully thatll be good enough for you (: happy reading thanks for the review!**

**Guest: I'm glad you think so thanks for the review and happy reading!**

**zee1510: Thanks so much I hope you like how it turns out. Thanks for the review and happy reading!**

**Jellow: I am glad you think so lol but Idk if I quite understand what you mean... I'm gunna think that its a good thing :P Thank you and i will keep it up. Thats so sweet :P I try (: Thanks so much for your review and happy reading! :)**

**TooLazyToLogin: Stop being lazy! :P Thanks for your review, I am trying to write longer chapters or atleast make the chapters better I hope this one is long enough but I will try to write longer ones. And maybe writing two chapters today will fufill your wish? Thanks and happy reading!**

**Guest: Thank you! Happy reading!**

**Guest: I am glad you're interested and thanks so much! Happy reading!**

**Guest: I fufilled your wish :P and I will again when I post the next chapter later today. Thanks and happy reading!**

**outhear: Thanks so much and I did what you said :3 I will also do it again when I update later today. Thanks again and happy reading!**

**Whoo thats a lot of reviews and there is suspiciously a lot of guests reviewing... but reviews are reviews either way so thanks so much guys I got what I wanted so you get what you want. Like I said I will post the next chapter later today I hope you like this one for right now and I'll see you later today :P Happy reading, chow!**

I get ready for school feeling happier now that I have some new friends and am not alone, but I feel bad because everything about me is a lie except my personality. Well even that is different than the old me. You get shyer and keep to yourself when you learn that things can get taken away like that. It can happen in an instant, you can be sitting with your family having the best of times and then you can leave for a minute and come back to find them getting killed. Or you can lose your whole life and have to start over with nothing a foreign place with a new life just made up and handed to you. Then you have to tell lies and be someone new, a made up person that is just there. It just sucks. But anyways, I'm walking to school instead of taking my blue Honda civic because I don't feel like driving yet and I could use the exercise. I stop for coffee before I get to school. Then, I go to my locker and get my things. It's a bit easier than yesterday but I'm still not use to the whole one arm thing. This is going to be a suckish 3 months… After I have my things, I walk to my first class.

In Mr. Fitz's class, the girls invited me to join them in their weekly hangout on Friday. They all hangout on Fridays and have a sleepover. They have a rotation of who's house it's at and therefore who buys the food. It sounds fun and I don't have anything better to or have work on weekend so why not. I'm kind of excited to hang out with my new friends.

2 Days Later… -Friday, the sleepover

AALLIISSOONN

Today's the day of our weekly sleepover party. We're having it at Spencer's this week and Em is going to come too. I don't know how I feel about her yet. She's different… I kind of like her. Not in that way because I'm not lesbian or anything… I just mean she's a good friend to have because she doesn't bother me or anything and she's funny and nice. She's kind of… weird thought, plus she's kind of depressing. She doesn't really talk much and isn't a very happy person, that's why I'm not my normal bitchy self to her because she's fragile for some reason and I feel kind of bad for her. She is like new and doesn't have friends yet, but I feel like she'll be perfect for our group.

At lunch I sat with the girls today. We talked about what we were going to do at the slumber party and told Emily about how they work. We always take turns buying food and rotate on houses and everything. We've been doing them since we met basically so it's like set in stone and we rarely don't have one every week. Sometimes we move them but there's only been a couple weeks where we didn't have one at all and then the next week's was that much better. We do them because we like having our girl time and hanging out together to keep our friendship tight and have our alone time. This is why we are such great friends because we don't hang out TOO much but just enough.

In last class, with Emily, we passed notes like we always do now, that's our special thing now. It's kind of 8th grade but who cares. She's fun to talk to and she makes me laugh. It's kind of hard to make me laugh but she just does it so simply and easily. She's so different because on the outside she's like all tough and fragile and sad looking and then on the inside she's normal and sweet and funny. I guess that's how they came up with the whole don't judge a book by its cover and that real beauty is within. But even that's not true because Em is pretty but I get it. You know what I mean… Emily is so contradicting and intriguing I want to know everything about her.

I decided to take Em back to her house after school since she was walking, then I could take her to Spencer's since she doesn't know where that is.

EEMMIILLYY

Ali was nice and took me to my house instead of letting me walk but I guess that's easier because I don't know where Spencer lives anyways and it would save time.

We get there and I notice Spencer has quite the house. I remember her telling me about her dad being a lawyer and all that but I didn't think that meant she was rich… So, me and Ali walk up to the door and Spencer lets us in. Everyone was already there and greeted us happily.

"Alright, so is pizza fine for everyone?" Spencer asked. There were nods and 'yes's', so Spencer called the place. "Any special requests?" She asked.

"Sausage!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Pineapple!"

"Ham!" Everyone called out there favorites at the same time so we didn't really know who said what just what was supposed to go on the pizza.

"Okay, Let me get a large pizza half sausage and pepperoni and then the other half ham and pineapple please," Spencer requested. "Alright its on the way. What should we watch tonight?" Spencer walks to her movie collection and looks through the movies.

"We should watch a romance one a comedy one and lastly a horror one after we eat while it's dark to make it more fun," Ali suggested.

"Okay… How about… The Fault in Our Stars first?" Spencer pulls out that movie and looks for objections. There were none so she takes it out of the case and puts it in the player. Once that's settled everyone got situated in their seats.

3rd person POV

Spencer sat on the end of the couch with Hanna in the middle and Ali on the other end. Aria and Emily sat on the ground in front of the couch. Emily sat up against the armrest on the floor next to Ali's legs while Aria did the same next to Spencer's legs. Hanna felt left out being the loner of the 5 but she didn't make a fuss about it.

Partway through the beginning of the movie the pizza was here so Spencer paused the movie and paid the pizza man and took it to the kitchen. Everyone came in and and grabbed a slice of their respective half and sat back down to eat. This time Emily sat in between Ali's legs but everyone else sat the same. They played the movie again and ate while they watched. After Spencer finished her slice her got up and brought out drinks for everyone and another slice of pizza for herself. Spencer's couch was only so big and that's why the two chose to sit on the floor to make it more roomy. Even though they had only just recently met Emily she just fit right in to their group. It was like she belonged their and was meant to be with them. It was like they've known Emily for a much longer time than they did.

After the movie, everyone, even Ali had cried.

"Aw, Gus is such a good guy I wish I could have a boyfriend like him," Hanna commented.

"He's so cute too…" Aria added. Spencer got up to take out the movie and put in the next one.

"So what's next m'ladies?" Spencer asked putting TFiOS back in its respective case and spot on the shelf.

"How about Neighbors, it's supposed to be funny and Zac Efron is hot," Hanna suggested. Spencer shook her head at Hanna's words but pulled out that movie anyways looking for objections. Everyone else laughed at Hanna and nodded their heads, approving her choice. Spencer nodded and put in the movie.

Everyone ate some more pizza throughout the movie until it was all gone. They also finished a couple liters of Spencer's soda. Everyone loved the movie. It was perfect to have a sad movie and then a good laugh afterwards.

"Do we want to take a break with movies before the last one?" Spencer asked putting away the 2nd one they watched tonight.

"Fine with me," Aria said.

"Yeah let's do that," Emily agreed.

"Let's get our PJ's on and set up the sleeping bags," Spencer suggest. They all change into their pajamas and set up their sleeping bags on floor. It went from Aria's to Spencer's to Hanna's and then Ali's and Emily's.

"You know what would spice up this party?" Hanna asked. The girls look at her expectantly. "Spencer we should drink some of your dad's scotch," Hanna suggested. Emily's never drank before so she's kind of opposed to the idea.

"If everyone's okay with that I am," Spencer looked around at the others. Aria and Ali agreed and then looked to Emily.

"What about you, Em?" Ali asked her.

"Well, I've never really drank before… I don't know," Emily admitted embarrassed.

"That's okay it'll be fun," Ali assured her.

"I guess so," Emily agreed reluctantly. Spencer nodded and went to the alcohol cabinet and got out her dad's bottle of scotch. There was only a little bit less than half left so they could just finish it off without drinking too much.

"Oh! You know we should play that game where you say something you haven't done and the ones who have take a drink," Hanna explained.

"You mean never have I ever?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah! That!" Hanna confirmed.

"Okay," Ali agreed.

"Em, how about you start off?" Spencer suggested. Emily nodded and thought of something to say.

"Um… Never have I ever… gone skinny dipping," Emily stated. The other four girls all took a sip because they had all gone skinny dipping together this past summer.

"I guess we know where we're taking Em this summer," Ali teased causing Emily to blush and Ali just smirked.

"Ok, me next," Hanna said excitedly. "Never have I ever gone river tubing." Spencer is the only one to drink at that.

"Oh my gosh you guys need to go it's like so fun! We should totally go tomorrow," Spencer gushed.

"Sure, why not?" Hanna agreed, "I've always wanted to go."

"Then it's settled," Spencer confirmed. "Ok, never have I ever gone to a party that involved drinking alcohol," Spencer stated. Hanna and Ali both took a sip of their glass.

"Next time Ian throws a party we should all go," Ali insisted. "They're so much fun, right Han?"

"Definitely," Hanna answered.

"Never have I ever liked a teacher," Ali stated. Aria takes a drink sadly. She liked Mr. Fitz last year but didn't do anything about it because she didn't want to get involved with a teacher because it wasn't right.

"Never have I ever had sex," Aria stated. Both Spencer and Hanna took a drink because they had had it with Toby and Caleb. Spencer is still with Toby but Caleb left Hanna to be with Miranda.

"Wow! Ali you never have before?" Hanna asked flabbergasted. Surely Ali had to have had sex before I mean its Ali.

"Nope I'm saving myself for the right person," Ali answered proud. Emily smiled at that. That was a good thing. "Never have I ever kissed a girl," Ali stated. Hanna and Emily both drink, Emily finally having her first sip. She winced at it after she swallowed but it wasn't so bad. By now Hanna is tipsy having drank on almost every one.

"Hanna?" Spencer asked confused.

"It was at a party for spin the bottle," Hanna explained. Spencer nodded and looked towards Emily wondering how she kissed a girl before.

"Em? How about you?" Ali asked wondering.

"I'm… Bi actually," Emily admitted kind of embarrassed. Ali wasn't surprised at that and she was slightly happy actually for some reason, but she wasn't going to show that. "Never have I ever gone to a concert," Emily stated. No one went to a concert before so no one drank at that.

"Em, you have to drink since no one else has, it's the rules," Hanna informed her. Emily took another drink still not use to the flavor or anything about it.

After a while of playing the game everyone was verging on drunk. They decided to watch the last movie now. They picked Devil's due and all laid down to watch it in their sleeping bags. Emily gets scared easily nowadays and therefore was scared by some of the things in the movie. Ali noticed her hiding under her sleeping bag so she grabbed Emily's hand for comfort and support. Emily was happy at that and squeezed Ali's hand as a thank you. Both girls felt a weird feeling when they first held hands and it felt perfect when they were. It was a good weird… but they didn't think anything of it and kept watching the movie.

By the end of the movie, Emily was cuddled up to Ali's side and Aria was doing the same with Spencer. Hanna of course was the loner again but wasn't scared anyways so it didn't matter. Aria never liked scary movies though.

EEMMIILLYY

Most of the time I hid behind Ali but wasn't really scared I just liked to cuddle up to her and smell her perfume and shampoo. She smelled like vanilla and coconut which are my favorite smells. She was also warm and strong and I felt protected curled up next to her. I noticed Aria was cuddled up to Spencer so I didn't feel as weird. I felt like it didn't mean anything to Ali after I noticed Aria doing it, like they do that all the time so it was no big deal. But oh well, it's not like ill end up being with Ali anyways. After all, she's never even kissed a girl so she isn't bi or lesbian at all. I'm not good enough for Ali either, I'd be a downer for her. I could never be fixed and stable enough to be in a relationship with her.

3rd Person

After the movie everyone just talked and eventually passed out. That was one of the best nights of Emily's life so far. This, and the day she met these girls. Her life would be better and even though she hated the fact that she had to be stuck in this down without her family or anyone she thought of these girls as her new family and felt like she belonged her. She felt like she was meant to be here and be with these girls. After all, everything happens for a reason.

**A/N: This took forever to type out i don't know why but I hope you like it and i will keep my end of the deal by giving you a spoiler and a new chapter in my next update. I will update later today I just have some things to do first and then I'l give you the next chapter and the spoiler at the end of it. So yeah I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you look forward to the next one. See you later alligators thanks for your lovely reviews by the way you make me feel loved and wanted :D! Happy reading, chow!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Realizations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

**A/N: Here's is the second chapter today that I promised. I hope you like it. Happy reading, chow!**

None of the girls got too drunk last night which was good. No puke mishaps this time. They id end up finishing up the bottle but between the 5 of them it wasn't too much. Ali was the first one to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms up over her head. She ended up smacking her hand on the table leg which was behind her.

"Shit," She moaned and rubbed her hand. She observed the other girls and noticed that they were all still sound asleep.

AALLIISSOONN

Wow Hanna… She's sleeping with her mouth open and drooling everywhere. Gross… Spencer and Aria look pretty normal. Then I look at Emily by my side and notice that she looks super cute. She's hugging one of the couch pillows and is curled up with her tank top is pulled up a little showing the beginning of her toned abs. It must have been too hot for her last night because she isn't in her sleeping bag anymore. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I must've been in my own little world staring at her because she noticed and interrupted me.

"Take a picture itll last longer," She mocked me from when I told her that at the mall when we first sort of met. I blushed and tore my eyes away but composed myself and hope she didn't see. I stood up and stretched again without hitting the table…

EEMMIILLYY

I stand and stretch along with Ali. I noticed her cheeks turn pink when I caught her staring and thought it was the cutest thing. She tried to stop it but I saw it before it went away. It makes me feel special to know I made her blush besides the fact that she was staring at me in the first place. I be sure to show off my stomach again as I stretch my arms far above my head and sigh as I crack my back. Oww…. My head, ugh what is this. I rub my temples and Ali must've noticed my discomfort because she slightly frowned and went to kitchen. She came back with a glass of water and a pill which I guess was aspirin or something.

"That's what happens when you drink. Especially the first time. We're just lucky no one puked everywhere," Ali informed me. I cringe at the thought of one of us puking everywhere and swallow my pill down with the glass of water. "That should help with your headache and you should probably eat too." I smile gratefully and put the finished glass on the table. Ugh I feel so drained and lazy. I fall back onto the couch and lie down. Ali giggled at me as Hanna started to stir awake. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Morning sunshine," Ali greeted her.

"Get me water," she groaned and lay back down. Ali chuckled and got her some water and aspirin too. While she's at it she gets some ready for Spencer and Aria when they wake up and set them on the table. Hanna chugs down the water along with the pill.

"Ugh who suggested drinking again?" Hanna complained and rubbed her head.

"You did Han," I reminded her and Ali and I both laughed.

"And you listened to me why?" Hanna asked and lay back down again.

"Good point…" Ali replied and we both laughed again. Aria and Spencer both stirred awake now. Ali went and grabbed their waters and aspirins too and handed them to them. How cute, Ali being all helpful and stuff. She'd be a good girlfriend…

"Em!" Ali called for the I don't know what time.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my trance. They all laughed at me.

"Ow! Don't make me laugh and stop talking so loud!" Hanna groaned.

"We were just talking about tubing. Are we still going to go or what?" Spencer informed me of what the convo was that I missed.

"I guess so but can't we eat first?" I asked telling myself I never want to drink again.

"Definitely," Spencer agreed.

"Let's go get some coffee too," Ali suggested. We all got dressed rather slowly and lethargically and headed out to The Brew.

They got a small cup of coffee to wake them up and make them less lazy and then they went to the grille to get breakfast. They got toast, eggs, and fruit to help with the hangover.

"Alright guys, should we go now or what?" Spencer asked as they walked back to the car.

"Why not, it'll be fun right?" I confirmed. Spencer nodded and we drove to get our necessities and head to the Delaware River. We decide to hold hands as we all go down the river. Of course I'm next to Ali so I get to hold her hand again. Once again that weird feeling was back and that perfectness of our hands being together.

AALLIISSOONN

"Whoop! This is awesome!" Emily yelled. I was next to her like usual and we are all holding hands, recommended by Spencer. I feel safe when I'm holding hands with Em… This sounds weird, at least to me because I'm supposed to feel safe when a guy holds my hand… not a girl… Plus I'm not in any danger so I don't need to feel safe or anything. I never really felt this way about a guy though. Like, they would hold my hand or whatever but it didn't mean anything I knew I could protect myself and didn't need them. That's why I'm not surprised if I say I like Emily… I've never thought lesbianistic thoughts before but with Emily I do. I haven't even known her for very long and she makes me feel this way. I think she made me realize I'm lesbian and always have been…. I get pulled out of my thoughts as Em lets go of my hand and we are all getting out of the tubes and out of the river. That was really exciting I'll have to admit and it made it that much better to have done it with Em. Now that its over I'm kind of sad because I didn't get to really enjoy it because I couldn't stop thinking. I still feel scared to think about me being a lesbian because I don't know what people will think. Maybe my mom will hate me if I turn out gay or the people at school wont fear me anymore and they'll have something to make fun of me about. People are cruel in this world and it makes me nervous. That's why I like being the queen and in control. I can make fun of people so they don't make fun of me. I hope my realization doesn't come back to hurt me in the end. Either way I'm happy that I finally know why I was never happy before. Hopefully Em can be that girl to make me happy. Some things she does makes me believe that she likes me but I don't know for sure. I guess the only way would be to ask her out or something. Maybe I should talk to someone about this and find out what I should do.

EEMMIILLYY

Ali's acting weird… she's like here in person but her brain is like somewhere else far, far away. She keeps spacing out and just seems like she's on autopilot. She walked all the way back to the car without even like being there… Something must be on her mind but I don't know what… I hope she didn't find out that I kind of have a crush on her… I don't know what she would do if she knew that… She might laugh at me or not be my friends anymore because she doesn't want a friend that likes girls especially if that friend likes hers. Why would she like me back anyways… she doesn't even like girls for all I know and I don't think I would be her type even if by chance she did. I should just stop talking about it so I don't turn into a zombie like Ali is acting like right now.

Tubing was really fun and it was cool to try something new with my new friends. The water was nice and refreshing and it was a rush to go down the river. We should totally do this again soon. We get back to Spencer's and everyones heading back home so Ali takes me back to my apartment, since she drove me here. One the way there she was silent again. I wonder what she's thinking… I really want to know.

AALLIISSOONN

As I'm driving Emily back to her place all I can think about is if she likes me back or no and if I should tell her about how I feel or if I should leave it alone or ignore it or wait till she makes a move or I don't know my mind is racing with so many different thoughts. I should stop spacing out though she probably knows something is up by now. I hope she doesn't say anything about it so I don't have to tell her before I'm ready. I don't want to lie to her either. I should just do it now… at least I'll have an escape route if it turns out bad. Life is short I should just take the chance… I give myself a pep talk before I decided to speak.

"Em…" I say as we pull up to her apartment building.

"Yeah?" She responded now fully paying attention to me.

"Um… I need to ask you something." I'm so nervous right now its not even funny. To be honest I've never asked somebody out before let alone asked a girl out… What if she says no and it ruins what we have already and she gets out of the car and runs for the hills.

3rd Person POV

Emily's bran is going haywire at the moment trying to think of what Ali is going to ask her. She is also trying to come up with something to say back to her if it's what she thinks it is. She is split right now because she wants it to be that she's asking her out and then she doesn't. She wants to date Ali but then she doesn't because she doesn't feel good enough for Ali. But I guess if Ali thinks she is good enough then she must be okay… There's so many questions to ask in the world what if it sisn't that. What if it isn't even remotely like it at all and she was just asking her if she had fun or if she liked tubing or something. She could even ask if her hair looks okay or something. Ali gained the courage to just ask her straight up.

"Em… I realized a lot of things about myself since I've met you. Things that never crossed my mind and I've been thinking about it all day if you couldn't tell… So I'm going to ask you this to get it off my chest and figure some stuff out… So… Em… Will you g-go out with me tomorrow night?" Ali asked nervously. She knew she was rambling on and probably embarrassed herself but she's just glad she got it off her chest and its out in the open now.

Emily both jumped for joy and her heart sank at the same time after Ali asked her that question. A million emotions and thoughts swam through her in a matter of seconds. She had no idea what to say.

"I… I…" She stuttered out. She couldn't form a sentence.

"Oh great… I'm such an idiot you don't like me I get it its fine, I just thought…"

"No Ali! I do it's just…" Emily interrupted. "I just don't think I'd be good for you or good enough for you for that matter."

"Em… what makes you say that?" Ali frowned. Why would Emily think that? If anything Ali feels unworthy of Emily.

"I mean, I just… I just met you and I'm a loner and a handi-cap at the moment and I'm not nearly as pretty as you and I'm socially awkward and I have to go to therapy and I'm just mmph" Ali interrupted Emily by kissing her on the mouth roughly. She did not want Emily to think that she was anything less than perfect. Even with all those things she said about herself, Ali doesn't care she still likes her the same if not more. Everyone has flaws but that's what's makes them themselves. Its not like Emily is a psycho path or something she just needs a little help from being in a bad place.

Emily's lips were so soft and she tasted so good with her strawberry chap stick. Strawberry was Alison's favorite flavor and favorite fruit. Emily was stunned when she felt Ali move her face and smash their lips together and didn't know how to respond at first. Then, she did the most obvious thing and kissed her back. She put her hand on Ali's neck under her ear with her thumb on her jaw line and deepened the kiss. They never wanted the kiss to end but it had to and they both pulled away breathing slightly heavier than before. Both of them felt something special with that kiss and knew that they had something. It might sound cliché but it was like there was sparks when they touched their mouths together. It was unreal and amazing.

"Uh… wow… I…" Emily stuttered she didn't know what to say.

"That was…" Ali started.

"Amazing," They both finished in unison. They both giggled and blushed at how they talked at the same time. Then they were enveloped in an awkward silence as they both struggled for something to say.

"Yes," Emily answered Ali's question from earlier. Ali didn't know what she was talking about at first but then realized it was her answer. She would go out with her tomorrow night.

"You'll go out with me?" Ali asked just to make sure. Emily giggled and nodded.

"Yes, dumbie. Pick me up at 7 tomorrow and don't forget to look cute like always," Emily responded and got out of the car. She got her stuff from the trunk and waved at a dumbfounded Ali as she walked to her building.

Ali sat there feeling like she was in the twilight zone or a dream or something. She didn't think Emily was going to say yes and she definitely did not think that they would share an amazingly awesome first kiss. She touched her fingers to her lips and could still feel Emily's lips on hers. She was freaking out and realized she didn't have any idea where to take Emily or what to wear and she needed help. She decided she would call who knew that kind of stuff best. Hanna. She would have to tell Hanna that she was lesbian now and that she was going on a date with Emily but at the moment she didn't care she just needed help and she was sure Hanna would be the last person to dislike her because she liked girls.

Hanna picked up after a few rings. "You just left like 20 minutes ago what do you want?" Hanna greeted. Wow how nice. Ali rolled her eyes at her blunt friend even though she couldn't see her do it.

"I need to talk to you about something…" Ali told her.

"Ok?" Hanna responded confused urging her to go on.

"I um… Me and Emily… we're going out tomorrow night… I need advice" Ali explained nervously.

"You're doing what!?"

**A/N: And that was the 2nd chapter I've posted today. I hope you liked it ;P That emison kiss though 3 and omg last night... the 100th episode holy cheesus that was like the most awesomest episode I've ever seen in my life. Ezria can just go away :3 they ruined my emison moments. Seriously though I'm so proud of Alison and then I'm mad at her for making Em mad at her... I hope emison can just live happily ever after 3 So anyways I hope you liked this chapter its on the longer side a long with the one I posted earlier. I'm not going to do that contest again for this chapter but you can still review and I'll give you another spoiler if I get 5 for this chapter. Oh and you get your spoiler now too so *****SPOILER ALERT!***** BLAH BLAH BLAH. So there will be a very romantic date in the next chapter... and another kiss to come. So I hope you look forward to that. Thanks for reading and keep up the reviews they make me happy. Chow!**


	6. Chapter 5 - First Date

**A/N: Sorry this update is slower than I have been posting. I was busy today and I didn't get to post until now. This one is the longest one so far :P! I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep up the reviewing peeeps!**

**R2R:**

**BrittzandTana: Thanks for reviewing on all my chapters and taking the time to read my fic in the first place :P I'm glad you like it and thanks for pointing the mistakes out. I am aware that I have those problems... I always have trouble staying in the same tense for some reason and do often have little grammar mistakes, but it could be worse right? :P**

**Thanks for reading and following and favoriting my fic guys it means a lot and Im really glad you like it and hope you continue to read and continue to enjoy it and like it. (: Happy reading!**

AALLIISSOONN

"You heard me…" I said with intended confidence but I hadn't come out as planned.

"I'm just kind of surprised. Who know manwhore Ali would turn into a lesbo," Hanna told me bluntly. That was the Hanna I know… but I love her anyways.

"So anyways, I need a date idea and I need some advice on my outfit and all that," I explained to Hanna.

"Mhm… Who asked who first of all?" Hanna asked.

"Well I asked her, but she told me to wear something cute,"

"Well, that's interesting. How about I come over tomorrow before your date and help you get ready?" I knew I could count on Hanna.

"Perfect, but where should I take here?"

"Um… It should be something simple yet romantic… I got it!" Hanna exclaimed, "I'll tell you tomorrow while we're getting you ready."

"Awe, you're not going to tell me till then?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"Fine, you suck. It better be good to make Alison wait, Missy."

"Oh shut up. And you're welcome by the way."

"No, you shut up. I'll thank you when I find out what it is you thought of for our date."

"Fine then, see ya later."

"Bye, Han." After that we hung up. Hanna sucks sometimes. That was interesting I would say at least. I wish Hanna would've just told me what her idea was; now it'll bug me until she comes over. It ought to be better than what I could have thought of, because well, I'm not the romantic type… I just then realized I was still parked in front of Emily's apartment building. She probably would have thought I was weird if she saw me still out there. I started the car and drove off before Emily had the chance to see me. It was late anyways I should be going to bed soon. I'll most likely be too excited to go to bed when I get there.

I got home and ate my dinner that my mom had saved for me and showered and got ready for bed. I laid there and thought about how fast I had changed. I mean in a few days I met a new girl which just so happens to be the recipient of my newfound lesbianistic feelings. That's sort of a lot to take in and plus, I'll be going on a date with her tomorrow and I'll eventually have to endure the reactions of Rosewood High when they find out that Alison is a big lesbo. Oh well, who cares what they think, I'm still the same old Ali. I just have… different preferences that I have finally discovered.

3rd Person

Alison fell asleep soon after that and most likely dreamt about Emily or something. Emily on the other hand, stayed wide awake. She started at the ceiling and thought of everything and nothing like usual.

EEMMIILLYY

I'm kind of nervous about tomorrow. What if Ali changes her mind and realized she deserves better… What If she figures out I'm a lameo and then I lose her and my only friends. I hope that doesn't end up being the case. I need Ali. Like seriously her and my other friends make me feel like I have a place here. Somewhere I am meant to be, not just some loser that is only here because she can't be where she is supposed to be. They also make me feel better about myself, especially Ali. After what I've been through, I feel like it was personal. Like, it was meant to happen in order to hurt me because I don't deserve to be happy. Maybe It's silly to think like that but you don't know what it feels like. Why would someone so cruel make that happen for no good reason? It doesn't make any sense to me. Maybe… maybe it happened in order for me to meet Alison… and she's my soul mate and we're meant to be together. I guess If that was the guess I would have to meet her somehow but couldn't it have been a little less brutal and happy? I guess you have to deal with the bad to get the good. I hope losing 3 family members is worth gaining the love of my life. Wait… did I just say that? I don't know if I mean that or not or if she will end up being that but I need sleep.

3rd Person

Emily fell asleep hugging a pillow and was met with nightmares. She tossed and turned throughout the night and fought the horrible dreams. If only she had had Alison there with her. Its like Alison is a lucky charm or she is an anti-nightmare charm or something. That one night that Emily slept next to Ali she didn't have any nightmares.

Emily didn't sleep very well last night. She'd been awake for a couple hours not being able to sleep. She only had slept for a few hours and even with that it wasn't good sleep with nightmares and all. She would wake up crying or screaming. It was a good thing she didn't have a roommate or she would have woken them up. Hopefully, the neighbors don't complain or something. She decided to just give up and get up out of bed and start her day. It was only 6:30, but she thought it would be nice to go for a jog to relieve stress and nerves. She used to always do that in her old life to deal with whatever emotions she was going through at the time. She thought it would still work now. Surely enough, she ran long and hard with the emotions that were swimming through her and jogged for hours. During that time span, she had found the perfect dress for her date while she ran through town. It was on a mannequin in a store window and she decided at the time to come back later and get it after her run. She never usually wore dresses but she thought it would be good to try and impress Ali and to feel beautiful for once. She got home after finishing her run and took a nice hot shower to clean off the sweat she had from the run. It had also calmed down her nerves even further and soothed her muscles.

After her shower, she went back down to that store in order to buy that dress. She admired it in the window again before she walked in to buy it. It was a simple dress but it was pretty and it was kind of Emily's style. It was blue, went down to about mid-thigh, and had sleeves that went to her elbows. It wasn't V-neck or anything special, just a simple dress for a simple but special first date. She liked it. After all, it did show her curves and long toned legs.

After Emily had bought the dress, she took it home and decided to have breakfast. She had a simple breakfast, cereal, and went back to town to explore more and kill time.

AALLIISSOONN

I woke up at around 10 this morning and ate some breakfast. I made eggs and bacon along with toast and then got dressed. I had a long day until my date and decided it would be the right thing to do if I called my other two besties and told them what was going on. I thought it would be faster if I sent them an SOS text. Surely, they came over quickly and were at my door after about 10 minutes. Good thing I wasn't dying or something. I would've been dead by the time they had gotten there. I opened up the front door to reveal my short raven-haired friend and my tall nerd of a friend. They looked concerned and bombarded their way into my house.

"Come on in…" I whispered under my breathe and rolled my eyes, closing the door.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"Are you okay?" Aria had asked at the same time.

"Everything is fine, I just wanted you to come over quickly so I could tell you something important," I explained to them and they had visibly calmed down.

"You made me race over here because you wanted to talk to me?" Spencer had asked, now mad.

"Yeah, a simple call would have been nicer. And where's Hanna and Emily?" Aria added.

"Hanna already knows and it involves Emily so she already knows too," I explained. I bet they felt loved after that.

"Oh, so we're the last to know? I thought I would have at least found out before Hanna," Spencer had said. I just laughed.

"Are you going to shut up so I can tell you? Or do you want to continue being last and not even know?" I had deadpanned, annoyed. That had shut them up and I smirked. "Okay, well I'm just going to say it. Me and Emily are going on a date tonight," I had looked at them to gauge their reactions. Aria had knit her eyebrows together and Spencer didn't really have a reaction.

"I kind of saw that coming to be honest," Spencer admitted feeling proud of herself. Stupid Spencer and her geek brain, knowing everything.

"I couldn't say the same… I never thought you liked girls. Out of all of us I would have thought it would be Hanna," Aria admitted. Spencer and I had laughed. Hanna does act more like a lesbian than me.

"Well, yeah that's what's going on. Thanks for listening you can go now," I concluded.

"Well wait! What are you going to do? Who asked who? What are you going to wear? When did you figure this all out? Tell us the deets, girl."

"Whoa, Spence. One question at a time…" I had chuckled but answered the questions anyways. "Hanna has that figured out and I asked Em and I only found out like yesterday when I asked her."

"Wow," Aria commented. I just nodded.

"Well you better tell us how it goes," Spencer insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," I assured them. "Now get out, I got stuff to do." They just shook their heads but left anyways. I didn't really have anything to do I just had wanted them to get out so I could be alone.

A couple hours later…

Hanna had just come over and she was doing my hair and makeup. I'll have to admit she did make me look good. It wasn't like I could have done better because I suck at the whole dating thing.

"Are you going to tell me about the date yet or what?" I had asked in anticipation. I had been waiting forever.

"Ugh fine. I guess you kind of need to know huh," Hanna had replied. Uh-Duh.

EEMMIILLYY

I was getting ready for my date with Ali and I was pretty nervous. I didn't know where we were going or anything. I hope she likes my dress… I had thought. I hope she liked me for that matter. As I added the final touches to my make up there was a knock at my door. Oh god! I'm not ready! OMG, OMG, OMG! Ok calm down Em… You can do this, its just a date with Ali. Phew, okay, here we go. I took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal beautiful Alison. She was wearing a black dress with tiny colored polka dots. She also had on an orange-ish/red-ish blazer and a purse to match and black heels. She had listened to my advice and looked awfully cute.

"Like what you see?" She had asked with a smirk. I had blushed lightly and giggled.

"Yep, I do. I definitely do," I had responded and grabbed my purse and a light jacket just in case and locked my door. We walked out to Alison's care and she had opened the door for me. It was gentleman like and very cute. She shut my door and went around to her side and got in.

As we were driving, I had asked her where we were going but she didn't give me the answer I wanted to hear.

"You'll see," Ali had answered, of course. Why would she tell me anyways, It made it that much better when we actually got there.

We finally arrived at our destination, Harris Riverfront Park. Ali had come around to my side and opened my door and helped me out. I was pleased when she didn't let go of my hand when I had gotten out already. I interlocked our fingers as we walked down to the grassy area of the park. I had looked out to the river/lake or whatever in awe. I had never been to a park at night, it was much more beautiful and calm. The stars and the moon glistened against the rippling water. Ali was still holding my hand and we had walked along the sidewalk and onto the dock to peer down into the water. As I leaned against the railing and looked down in the water at the reflections, Alison had pretended to push me over and scared the crap out of me.

"Oh my gosh, you ass. That scared me, you meanie!" I had told her and playfully punched her in the arm. She mocked hurt and smirked pleased with herself. I shook my head and rolled my eyes and looked around our environment one more time before we turned around and walked to the grass. We had stopped at a picnic basket and sat down on the comfy blanket. It was soft and fuzzy and pillow-like. It was very romantic actually, and I couldn't see Ali being the romance type. Ali had opened the picnic basket and pulled out the items that were inside.

AALLIISSOONN

We were sitting on the blanket on the grass and as I pulled out the items from the basket, the first thing I see is a bottle of champagne. I just thought, really Han… The next things were Ghirardelli Dark Chocolate, little sandwiches, strawberries, and grapes. How romantic… Hanna's the best.

So, we had just chilled on the blanket, ate the sandwiches and drank the champagne. It was a good thing no one was there or they would have seen us drinking the alcohol. I had decided to take a strawberry and fed it to Emily. She smiled and eat the strawberry gratefully. Then, she took a grape and fed it to me. I had taken it in my mouth and kissed her fingers. She had giggled and look away. This was the best and most perfect thing ever.

3rd Person

After the two ladies had finished their sandwiches and fruit they laid back and watch the sky. Ali had gotten out the chocolate and fed some to Emily and herself. For dark chocolate it was pretty good. Then, for the rest of their date, they had eaten the chocolate and finished their champagne or at least their glass of champagne, and cuddled on the blanket under the sparkling night sky. What a perfect first date.

"Did you plan all this yourself?" Emily had asked, unbelieving.

"To be honest…I didn't plan any of it. It was all Hanna's idea," Ali had responded embarrassed.

"Hmm… Hanna's quite the romantic. Maybe I should be on this date with her instead," Emily had teased.

"Oh shut up," Ali responded and cuddled closer to her not digging the whole Hannily thing opposed her Emison. Emily had smiled and held her tighter, proving the fact that she was teasing and would much rather it be this way than her and Hanna.

"We should probably head home, Em. It's getting late," Ali suggested reluctantly. It wasn't like she had wanted to leave but they had to.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But ugh I don't wanna go!" Emily moaned.

"I know, me neither… but we have school and all that boring and less important stuff," Ali had reminded Emily. Emily sighed and pulled away from Ali. They had packed up the stuff and took it to the car with them. Ali drove Emily back home and they had a comfortable silence between them. Emily had realized that she was 18 and Ali was most likely still 17. That was kind of a problem for their relationship if they were going to have one.

"Ali…" Emily had interrupted the silence as they had pulled up to her building.

"Yes?" Ali had asked now facing Emily.

"When's your birthday?" Emily asked out of the blue. Ali had been confused as to why that was important.

"Um… It's October 2nd, but why does that matter?" Ali had responded.

"Oh just because… I'm already 18 so it kind of conflicts with our relationship if we were going to pursue one," Emily had explained. "I mean as long as your mom was okay with us then it would be okay for us to date but I'm not really sure if it would be okay for us to have a sexual relationship… not that I was implying that we were but I was ju-," Ali had interrupted Emily's rant by pressing her finger up against her lips.

"Sorry you were rambling… But it's okay Em I know what you mean," Ali had assured her. Emily had smiled and blushed at her having rambled on again. She seems to do that a lot.

"Now let me walk you up to your door," Ali had told her and they got out of the car and walked into the apartment building. Once they had gotten to Emily's apartment they stood outside the door facing each other.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Ali," Emily admitted with a smile. Ali had smiled back and grabbed Emily's hands.

"I'm really glad. And I did too," Ali responded. "Sorry it wasn't my idea though…" Emily had giggled at that and stepped closer to Ali.

"That's okay. You wanted to make sure it was perfect and it was anyways," Emily had told her. Ali had blushed lightly and looked down at the floor. Emily had thought shy Ali was adorable.

"Alison," Emily had said to get Ali to look back up. Ali looked back up only to be met with Emily's lips. They shared their first real kiss, not counting the one from interrupting rambling. It didn't last very long but it was good enough for a goodnight kiss and for their first date.

"Goodnight, Em."

"Goodnight, Ali." Emily had smiled and went inside her apartment. She closed and locked her door and leant back against it reminiscing in the night's events. This was officially the best day in Emily's life so far. Now all she would have to do was make Ali hers and her life would be complete.

**A/N: I am truly sorry if there is any mistakes, but I hope they aren't bad enough that you wouldn't want to read it or you can't understand it or anything like that. I'm pretty sure they're normal mistakes but if you do find a mistake and it bothers you then by all means tell me! Pretty please review and tell me what you think (: Also, if you have any ideas or anything that you want to see happen in this story please put it in your review or if you want to PM me that's great too. I would love to talk to you :P Anyways, thanks for reading and see you next time, chow!**

**P.S. Here's the link to the dresses they wore on the date in case you couldn't quite picture them.**

**Emily's : For some reason hers wont work but you can look up Shay Mitchell blue dress on google images and probably find it :(**

**Ali's : . /-FZ0mwJQb9EY/UPikN45mR4I/AAAAAAAABZ8/1l55gfnkz_U/s1600/Girls+night+ **


	7. Chapter 6 - Hanna the Date Planner

**A/N: This is kind of a lame chapter in my opinion. Hopefully, you don't think the same but if you do that's okay I agree :P **

**R2R:**

**ButtahBenzoObsessed: Ikr :P**

**Guest: Glad you like it, I hope this was soon enough, thanks for reviewing**

**FannamedSam: Thanks so much! :D And ikr ! :) Emison is my OTP *hearts, heart everywhere***

**lea59580: That is an interesting idea, I didn't really think of doing anything like that because I thought it would be kind of impossible to fit in with everything else and keep up Emison. But, I will try and make that happen. Other than that there will be drama coming up, maybe not that kind of drama but itll be good dont worry. Thanks for the idea and the review though, happy reading :)**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews guys, you're awesome! Happy reading with this lameo chapter, chow!**

Ali woke up for school and the first thing she had thought about was Emily. She thought about their date and how much she likes Emily already. She had slept the best she had in a long time. She got ready for school with a skip in her step and got ready faster than she normally would. She couldn't wait to see Emily again after what great time they had.

EEMMIILLYY

I got to school pretty happy after having a wonderful time on my date last night with Ali. I'm so glad that I met her, I feel like I'm acting too attached or something but I like her so much already it's weird. Then again, I do believe in love at first sight… I couldn't wait to go on another date with Ali, I should ask her out this time.

3rd Person

All five girls were sat in Fitz's class talking about how the date had gone.

"So where did you guys go?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, and what did you wear?" Aria added.

"Did you like the picnic surprise?" Hanna added with a smirk. She had thought it would've been a good addition to their evening to add the champagne. Ali and Emily took turns in answering the other girls' questions.

"Girls, can you gossip later, please?" Mr. Fitz interrupted their fun and reminded them that they were in class. It was just getting to the good part in their conversation too. Ali sighed and went back to paying attention and doing her work.

"We'll finish this at lunch," Ali informed her friends. They all nodded and tried to pay attention as well.

Right as the bell rang for lunch the girls started talking again.

"So, what happened during the date?" Hanna asked curiously.

"Well, it was fine. I mean we ate the food, drank the champagne, and laid on the blanket, it was great and relaxing," Emily explained vaguely.

"Oh, just tell them how you really feel about it," Ali allowed, knowing that Emily wanted to tell them every little detail.

"Okay! Well, Ali was really gentleman like. She opened the door for me and all that and we held hands and cuddle after we fed each other the fruit and chocolate and we watched the stars. It was just perfect and we sealed the deal with a good night kiss," Emily swooned.

"Aw! Is Ali a good kisser?" Hanna asked. Leave it to Hanna to ask something like that.

"Really, Hanna?" Spencer scolded.

"What!? It's a good question! Don't act like you didn't want to know," Hanna defended. Spencer just shook her head and rolled her eyes at Hanna's normal antics.

"Its okay, Spence. Yes Hanna, yes she is," Emily answered and winked at Ali. Ali blushed and Emily giggled.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Ali teased and Emily rolled her eyes.

During last class, Emily and Ali were passing notes back and forth like they usually did. Emily was debating whether or not she should ask Ali out on another date or not.

EEMMIILLYY

I don't know if I should ask her or not… What if she was acting and she didn't like our date and she rejects me or something. Or maybe it's too early to go out again…. But I really want to, then again, I don't want to scare her away. I look over at Ali as I'm contemplating and she looks at me confused. She points at the note and raises her eyebrow. I look back down at the piece of paper and make a decision, playing with my pencil. I decide to take the chance and I write down the question and hand the paper back to her.

_Ali, will you go out with me again tomorrow night?_ She handed it back almost instantly with her response. I took a deep breath and looked down at the paper.

_Of course (: _I smile widely and write again.

_My idea this time?_

_ Duh :P it's your turn to make a romantic date, Missy! ;)_

_ I guess I'll be talking to Hanna later, then. ;D_

Ali and I talked more throughout the class and she gave me her number to text her later. I totally didn't even think about getting her number until she gave it to me. I was like duh… That reminds me, I don't have the other girl's numbers either. Well anyways, I can talk to Ali more now, yay!

3rd Person

Emily was distracted from her work as she texted Ali and Hanna. She got Hanna's number from Ali earlier and the others' too. She was asking Hanna what she should do for her next date. How does Hanna not have a boyfriend when she has great date ideas? It makes no sense and makes Emily feel even luckier to have Ali.

"Are you going to do your job or what, twinkle toes?"Cody interrupted Emily's texting.

"Twinkle toes?" Emily laughed. That's all he could think of? What does that even mean?

"That's the first thing that came to me…" Cody responded embarrassed. Emily told Hanna and Ali that she had to go since she was at work and told them she would talk to them later. Then, she went to help Cody with the rush of customers.

"So who were you texting earlier?" Cody asked after the store calmed down.

"Oh, just a couple friends," Emily wasn't really lying she just wasn't telling the whole truth, which was that one of the "couple friends" she was texting was her romantic interest. He didn't really buy that she was telling the whole truth.

"That's bull, I saw you smiling like an idiot and your eyes twinkled like you were in love or something," Cody accused. Emily blushed and sighed. I guess she would have to tell him the truth.

"Ugh, fine. It's just my crush and I was asking my friend what I should do for the crush and I's date," Emily admitted.

"Ooo, and who is this 'crush', huh?" Cody teased.

"Oh, its just… This girl that goes to my school and that girl that came to the store the other day," Emily informed.

"Alison?" Cody asked in disbelief. It was new information to know that both girls liked girls.

"Wow. Well, that's cool I guess," Cody said awkwardly. Emily just nodded. At least he wasn't one of those guys that thought lesbians were just the best thing in the world. Perverts.

Emily and Cody talked for most of the rest of her shift and finalized date plans with Hanna for her and Ali. Now she really couldn't wait because Hanna had a fun idea. She thanked Hanna and worked the rest of her shift.

After work, Emily got ready for bed and texted Ali goodnight. Now it was time for sleep, or rather lack thereof for Emily. She needed as much as she could get with her busy day tomorrow.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's soo short :( The next chapter will be better I promise! It will be Emison's second date (: I'm sorry I can't post everyday anymore, I'm too busy and it's too much work. I am continuing to write more everyday but unfortunately I can't post a chapter everyday. Its better than once a week right? Anyways thanks for reading this lame chapter and keep up the reviews guys! Maybe I'll post longer chapters if I get more reviews? :P Chow!**


	8. Chapter 7 - 2nd Date

**A/N: Heres their second date, I hope you like it and please R&R, much love, chow!**

EEMMIILLYY

Today's being sooo long. I have to wait all day to go on my date with Ali. School of course is being really slow today. The bell is going to ring any minute for English with the others so maybe that will make it go by faster…When the bell finally rang I packed up my stuff slowly without motivation and put my bag on my good shoulder and walked out of the class. I decided to stop and get a drink of water at the water fountain before going to class. As I'm drinking, I get poked in the sides and it scared the crap out of me and made me like choke on the water. I stood up and started coughing and almost choked to death from the water. Well that was interesting to say at least. Once I'm done dying, I turn around to see that Ali was the one who poked me.

"You would have been arrested for murder right now you know," I teased. She just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you were going to start choking, I just wanted to see if you were ticklish," Ali explained as we started walking the rest of the way to class.

"I am ticklish, but you didn't poke the right spot, you just scared the crap out of me," I told her and she giggles and poked me again.

"I guess I'll find it then," Ali concluded and kept poking me. I keep swatting her hands away and trying to poke her back. As we're both laughing now, and swatting and poking in our own little world, we get interrupted by Hanna.

"Awe, you guys are soo cute!" Hanna commented and brought us back to reality.

"Geez, ruin their moment, Han," Spencer commented and walked into the classroom. Dang we are already to the class… Hanna just rolled her eyes and smiled at us before she walked into the classroom, too. Ali poked me one more time before she rushed into the classroom. I sighed and laughed and walked in after her.

During lunch, we informed Spencer and Aria about our upcoming 2nd date tonight.

"You guys are my new favorite ship, but you make me jealous," Hanna commented. "I wish I could have a relationship like that."

"You'll find a good guy eventually, Han," I assured her. She's a great girl, she just needs to be patient.

"Maybe the lesbian dating pool is where it's at…" Hanna joked. Ali looked at her like she had two heads and Spencer almost spit out her drink.

"What? I was just kidding…" Hanna told them. I couldn't really see Hanna being a lesbian but at the same time I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be.

In last class, Ali pestered me about where I was taking her for our date, but I refused to tell her. She didn't tell me so why should I tell her? She finally gave up, so we talked about other random stuff until class ended and then we hugged goodbye.

"See you tonight," She winked and walked off. I admired the swaying of her hips as she left and I knew she was doing it on purpose because she turned around and smirked before she went around the corner. I shook my head and smiled to myself before walking in the direction of my car to go to work.

Work was pretty boring and uneventful, except went I had an annoying customer that asked a bunch of stupid questions and pissed me off. Other than that I just talked to Cody about my date and what was going on with me. He told me he killed the idea I had for the date and wished me luck. He also told me about this girl that he was going to ask out today, so I wished him luck on that, too. Surprisingly, Cody is a good friend, he's fun to talk to and listens. He gives me advice and tells jokes and he supports me on my decisions. We work together so I guess it's a good thing we are friends. It wouldn't be very fun if we weren't.

I get home from work and take a quick shower before getting ready for my date with Ali. I decided to wear black short shorts, a blue tank top and a black leather jacket with white vans.( /pin/458663543273235927/) It's going to be a chill date so I picked a more casual outfit than our first date. Plus where we were going isn't really fancy to wear a dress or something. I fix up my hair and apply some light makeup to my face and am ready to go get Ali.

I knock on Ali's door and wait for her to come out. A few moments later she opens the door and I take in her outfit. She's wearing a casual outfit as well. She has on black and white patterned leggings with a light blue tank top that says 'PINK' and blue toms that fade to white with holes cut in them to make circle patterns. ( /pin/317503842452873667/) She looks pretty like always.

"Like it?" She asked and spun around, showing her outfit off. I fully take it in and notice how big her butt looks in those leggings.

"You should wear leggings more often," I suggested and winked. She laughed and playfully punched my good shoulder. Ali locked her door and we walked out to the car. I opened her door for her and she stopped in. I shut the door and went around and got in on my side.

"Where are we goiiiinnnngggg?" Ali asked as we were driving there. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"On our date," I teased.

"Obviously, but where is that?" She tried again.

"You'll see," I moved from when she took me on our first date. She sighed dramatically and looked out the window. Ali hated not knowing and not being in control.

"How does it feel to be left out, huh?" I asked feeling good to finally know when she doesn't. It's better to not know because then it would be a surprise and you won't know what to expect. If you don't know what to expect than you won't have high expectations and when you find out what it is you don't have to worry about it not exceeding expectations because you didn't really have expectations to begin with.

We finally get to our destination which is Dorney Park, and amusement park.

"Ohh, we're going to the amusement park!?" Ali asked in disbelief. I just smiled and nodded and we both got out of the car. We went to buy the tickets which I paid for of course and then we went inside admiring all the ride and stuff.

"What do you want to do first, Milady?" I asked her as she looked around. She ran towards the Demon drop and I sighed and ran after her. We waited in a pretty small line and got on shortly after that. The ride starts to go up 10 stories and reaches the top. We can see the whole park from here and then I start to get scared. I look at Ali with a death glare and she just smirked back at me and took my hand. With no warning we plummet down in like 2 seconds before I can even scream and we go back to our horizontal starting point.

"Jeez, why did we go on that?" I asked rhetorically, obviously because she wanted to… "My stomach went into like my mouth." Ali just laughed at me and grabbed my hand before running off to the next activity.

We rode a bunch of ride and made a mental note to come back again soon during the day and go to the water rides. Then, we stop at the Monster Grille to get a couple Philly Cheese Steaks.

"Mmm, this is soo good," Ali moaned as she ate hers.

"Ditto," I replied and took another bite. Once we finished eating, we went to our last stop and got snow cones. Ali got grape and I got orange. We ate them as we made our way to the exit of the park.

"Ahh, I got brain freeze!" Ali exclaimed as she stopped and jumped up and down, flailing her arm around. I just laughed and watched her make a fool of herself and almost spill her snow cone everywhere. She finally stops and I giggle and take her hand again as we walk the rest of the way.

As we reached the exit, we threw away the cone and headed back to the car. It's already 8 by the time we get back and I open her door for her and close it once she's in. I get in on my side and drive us back to Ali's house.

Halfway through the drive, Ali fell asleep. She looked so cute and innocent. All those rides must have tuckered her out. I let her sleep until we get back to her place. I would've carried her if I could use both of my arms but since I can't, I lightly shake her and quietly say her name. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched.

"Oh, sorry I fell asleep," Ali apologized. I shook my head.

"No problem, you had fun and got tired out," I assured her. She smiled and nodded, so I got out and went around to open her door. We stood on the porch of her house facing each other.

"Sorry my date wasn't as romantic as yours but I wanted to take the fun approach," I apologized, feeling lame.

"No need to apologize for that. I had a great time, it was really fun," Ali assured.

"Good enough time to give me a goodnight kiss?" I smirked and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I guess…" She teased and we both lean in for a kiss. After a few seconds we pull back.

"Thanks for taking me out," Ali thanked.

"Any time, it was really my pleasure," I replied and she smiled.

"Well, goodnight," She said. "See you tomorrow."

"Night, Ali," I responded and walked back to my car. What a great kiss to end a great date. I can't wait for the next one…or at least I hope there'll be a next one.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, sorry it's not as long as some other chapters. Pretty please review and tell me what you think. I'm losing motivation to write which is bad so maybe if you review I'll want to keep writing. Thanks guys, chow! For the links to their outfits put pinterest . com in front of it without the spaces and hopefully it works. If not its on Amusement Park outfits on pinterest somewhere :3 Byee**


	9. Chapter 8 - 3rd Times the Charm

**A/N: This is longest one yet! :D It's an emotional and passionate one if you ask me :) Thanks s much for your continued reading, follows, favorites, and most of all your reviews. Those are my favorite and they make me smile and motivate me to write more, seriously :P**

**R2R:**

**Jessica851 : Thanks for your reviews, sorry to keep you waiting but happy reading nonetheless :D**

**ButtahBenzonObsessed : Thanks :D**

**greyslover112 : Thanks! I will :D**

**Sashayisbae : Thanks for all of your reviews and I'm glad you like it (: IK I loved Emison's kiss on that ep. too :D I like your name btw :)**

**musicwolf89 : Thank you :)**

**no1knowsA : Thank you! And yes, go Emison! :)**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, keep it up and enjoy this chapter! :P**

3rd Person

The next day, Ali sat in class daydreaming. She was also doodling hears on her notes and E's and E + A's all over. She really likes Emily now and is really happy that she was lucky enough to meet her. As of now she's wondering if they are ready to take the next step and become official. They've only known each other for like a week and have had a couple days but Ali thinks that she is ready. She wants Emily to be ready too but then again Ali doesn't know if she wants everyone to know in the school. She notices how Emily is dealing with some stuff right now and obviously something happened considering she has a sling. So, she's curious about it. She believes that if Emily is willing to tell her about it then she is ready to be in a relationship and trusts her.

Ali's doodling and daydreaming was interrupted by her best friend Hazel, when she tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Ali asked slightly irritated. Hazel put her hands up in defense.

"I just wanted to know who the 'E' is that you're writing everywhere," Hazel explained. You've been drawing that letter everywhere with a bunch of hearts so it must be someone." Alison looked at her paper and realized that indeed, there was hearts and E's everywhere on her notes. She blushed and put her pencil down and changed the page in her notebook.

"It's no one," Ali lied through her teeth, very badly at that. Hazel gave her an 'are you serious?' look, totally not believing her at all.

"It's just someone I went on a couple dates with," Alison admitted, "If it gets serious I will gladly tell you who it is." Hazel just nodded and decided to leave it be. Alison is relieved with that. She would be in trouble if this is what Emily caused her to do…

EEMMIILLYY

I was sitting in class trying to pay attention but I couldn't stop thinking. I couldn't decided if I was ready to start being official with Ali or not. Of course on one hand, I wanted to be Alison's girlfriend but I didn't know if I was ready for the commitment. I like her a lot and everything but we don't really know that much about each other. I feel like we're ready but nothing has happened to make up my mind for sure and make me feel like we should really be together. I do need Ali in my life one way or another so I don't need to rush. I hope it would be as my girlfriend but I would be okay with just friends.

It's now lunch, and I'm sitting with the girls. We've been talking for a little while but I know they're dying to know about Ali and I's date. I guess they've waited long enough…

"Alright, fine, we'll tell you about the date now," I said causing Hanna to perk up. She was really enthusiastic about our relationship.

"Yes!" Tell me EVERYTHING," Hanna exclaimed at full attention now. Yep, she's really enthusiastic… I just shake my head and look towards Alison. I think it's her turn to tell about our date now.

"Alright, well, Emily took me to Dorney's Park and we rode a bunch of rides and talked and laughed at people. Then, we ate really good Philly cheese steaks and snow cones. Oh, on the way home, I fell asleep and she walked me to my porch and we kissed goodnight, the end," Ali explained. Hanna smiled and had a fan girl look on her face.

"Ugh, you guys are just too cute," Hanna sighed, "How is Em at kissing by the way?" Ali rolled her eyes and I looked at her expectantly. I kind of want to know what she thinks… I must not be so bad if she's kissed me more than once. She sighed and grinned; she must've gotten an idea…

"Oh my, gosh… she's the worst! She just slobbers everywhere and steps on me and-" I punch her in the arm, stopping her lies. What an ass. Ali just laughed and the other girls did too. I blushed, stupid Ali!

"I'm just joking Emmy, You're perfect at everything," Ali soothed and I smiled and squeezed her hand under the table. We all talked for the rest of lunch and I held Ali's hand.

Work is pretty slow so far. I told Cody about my date last night and he said he knew it went well. Suddenly, the customers go into a panic, yelling and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Cody and I look at each other weirdly and concerned like. I looked around and tried to figure out what was going on, nervous now. I finally see it, there's a guy wearing a mask and a black hoodie with a gun making his way towards Cody and I. The guy pointed his gun at us and I gasped and get flash backs of nightmares and my parents and sister. Cody stood in front of me and protected me from the guy if he decided to shoot. I am very grateful for that because I can't see the gun and I can't get shot full on, again.

"Don't shoot, just leaves us alone!" Cody exclaimed and the guy chuckled and shot up at the roof. I know that because I see the bullet bounce off the wall and land somewhere behind the counter. I gulped and sunk to the floor and hid behind the counter next to Cody's legs.

"What do you want? Money? Just take the money and don't shoot anyone," Cody reasoned. I took out my phone and called 911. The operator answered and asked what my emergency was.

"There's an armed robber here at my work. I don't know what he wants, he won't take the money but you need to stop him before he hurts someone," I informed the operator nervously not even thinking to be quiet.

"You better not call the cops!" the masked man demanded. I gulped and almost started to cry.

"Please hurry…" I begged the lady on the phone and told her the address.

"So what if we do? You expect us not to call for help when you came into here with a gun?" Cody asked sarcastically. I heard another gunshot and looked up to see Cody hold his right bicep and gasp. No, no, no! Not Cody, please this can't be happening again! I can't lose any more people that I care about! I can't watch someone die in front of my eyes, not again! Why does the universe hate me!? I couldn't see Cody bleed to death or something while I did nothing and let the mother fucker get away with our money. I heard the police sirens and chaos all around and Cody falls to the ground and winces at the pain. He's laying there with his shirt tied around his arm and he's panting and groaning. A tear slipped from my eye and I grabbed the nearest heavy thing next to me and took a breather before I stood up and threw the thing at the black hooded man, not seeing if I hit him or not before I pounced down to the floor again. I heard the object crash to the floor and cursing and probably the gun clattering to the floor. I look back and Cody and see him fading out and I crawl over to him and ruffle his hair.

"Please don't die on me…" I whispered and started sobbing. I heard the windows break and the plaster on the roof getting shot and realize the guy probably grabbed his gun again. I hear the cops come in and yell at the guy and then more gun shots. The noise and the sight in front of my eyes is too much and I can't handle it and then all I see is black.

A While Later…

I'm sitting on Ali's bed with my head on her lap, curled up in a ball crying. She's rubbing my back and whispering that it's okay and that I'm alright. After I woke up, I was in the hospital but nothing was wrong with me so I left and went straight here. Cody was still there and as far as I know he's still alive and getting helped. I hope he's okay… I was just starting to like the dumbie, too. He helps me at work and talks to me and actually listens to me and cares for what I have to say. He's such a great guy and he doesn't deserve to be shot or to die. Why does the world hurt good people…

The cops had shot the guy because he tried to shoot at them. There was another person injured by the firing and he killed a hostage when the cops started shooting at him. At least he's dead but that sucks that people got hurt and someone died for nothing because of that guy. I hate those people… They just like to kill innocent people for nothing… Work is going to be closed for a while to clean up and everything.

When I came to Ali's I was a crying and panicking mess and she didn't ask about anything she just let me in and held me and calmed me down. This is why I need Ali; she calms me easily and doesn't ask me about anything. She makes me feel loved and she helps me when I need it. I sniffed and say up as I was done crying. I wiped my eyes with my shirt.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Ali asked carefully. I nodded my head and wiped my wet cheeks. Ali put her hand on my knee and frowned. I tried to tell her about what had happened even though she didn't ask because I wanted her to know why I broke down in front of her. I feel like she needs a reason and I wanted to tell her instead of her hearing it on the news or whatever. I don't think she understood what I said while I was blubbering though.

"Do you want to talk about it again?" Ali asked. Yeah I guess she didn't get it. I sniffed and sighed and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

"You don't have to if it'll make you sad again," Ali informed me; I know I don't have to but I feel a need to tell her. I squeezed her hand back and took a deep breath. Then, I told her everything that happened at the store and she looked at me the whole time, listening intently. She didn't say a word or anything until I finished talking.

"Emily…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that that happened to you and that your friend got hurt, I know it's not my fault but I wish that didn't have to happen to you," Ali apologized I just nodded and hugged her. She hugged me back and kissed my head.

"What happened to you before you came here, Em?" Ali asked with concern. She finally asked… I wish I could tell her what really happened but I have to supply her with the made up story I was given in the event that I'm asked where I came from.

"I don't want to talk about it much but… long story short I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, there was a drive by, and my dad was there and he protected me and got shot and killed right in front of me. I still ended up getting shot in my shoulder obviously but he ended up dying right there before the ambulance got there. He was in my arms and he said he loved me and he was sorry and then he was just gone… I never really had a mom; she died when I was young because of cancer. I decided that I wanted to leave that town behind and get away from all the bad shit that happened so I came here and now here I am…" I explained. I felt so lame because, yeah it was a sad story, but it's not my sad story… My dad did die right before my eyes but he didn't get the chance to say anything to me before he died and my mom didn't die of cancer she died right in front of me too. Neither of them got to tell me anything and neither did my sister… I had to see all three of them dead in the same room in the same moment. It was the worst sight and the worst feeling I've ever felt in my life and I wish I didn't have to live with knowing that it happened. I still wish I could've died with them or that I could've died instead of them.

"I don't know what to say, Em," Ali admitted, "I don't want to say sorry again and have you think I pity you or whatever because I know you don't want that." I smiled. Ali knows me so well already. I don't want her to feel sorry for me because that didn't actually happen anyways. I don't want her to see me as this weakling that needs to cry her eyes out to her and needs her to feel sorry for me. Its not her fault that my life sucks, I'm just happy that she's here with me.

"You always know exactly what to say," I stated to her. It was the truth, she did. She smirked at me.

"It's because I'm Alison DiLaurentis," Ali teased and smirked again. I loved her smirk, its hot. Sometimes it's not always a good smirk but she looks so good doing it, like she was made to smirk. I was just sobbing like 20 minutes ago and now I'm admiring Ali's smirk and shes making me laugh. I feel like this was the boost I need to be sure that I want Alison to be my girlfriend. I would be proud to have her as my girlfriend and I hope she would be too. I think we've had enough dates and everything, so I situate myself in front of her, criss-cross apple sauce and grab her hands in mine. She looked at me confused but intertwines our fingers anyways. I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful, ocean blue eyes.

"Alison… I really like you a lot and I just wanted to make it official and make you mine… so, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously and looked up into her eyes again. I could get lost in those eyes forever. I love how they sparkle when shes happy or when she's teasing someone.

"Of course I will Emmy. I would love to be your girlfriend," Alison responded happily, with a huge smile. I jumped up and pounced her in a hug, with my arms around her neck tightly. She giggled and fell back on the bed and wrapped her arms around my waist just as tightly. I finally let go and pulled back resting my upper body up on my elbows on either side of Ali on the bed. I look into her eyes again and her smiley face. Her eyes are sparkling again since she's happy but then they turn into more of a lust-full look. I think about what we could do if we had been dating for longer than a minute and if she was my age. I breathe faster now and realize the position that we are in. I'm laying on top of her with our legs tangled and out bodies pressed flush against each other. I start to heat up as I feel her lower body on mine and it pressing into me as she breathes. I look at her dark blue eyes and bigger pupils and bite my lip. She licks her lips self-consciously and in that moment I can't take it anymore and I smash our lips together in a hot and passionate kiss. She kissed back instantly and roughly. She wrapped her arms around my waist again as I tangled my hand in her hair. I bit her lip and she moaned quietly and parted her lips. I took that time to slide my tongue in her mouth and we fight for dominance. I let her win and she explores my mouth with her tongue and slides her hand up the back of my shirt, leaving a fire trail behind it. As it's getting to heated I pull back and roll off of her. We're both breathing heavily now and begging for air. I think she understood why I stopped because she doesn't say anything and grabs my hand.

"I can't wait till my birthday…" She whispered. I smiled and sighed.

"Someone's a hormonal teen, eh?" I teased and rolled over on my side to look at her.

"Oh, shut up!" Ali blushed. I smiled and kissed her cheek. That is the cutest thing that I have ever seen along with puppies and kittens. I sighed and looked at the time realizing its getting kind of late.

"It's getting late… I should probably go home," I told her reluctantly. She grabbed my hand tighter and hugged me for dear life.

"No! You can't go!" Ali cried, acting like a little kid. It was still so cute. How could I resist her…

"Baaaabe… We have school tomorrow," I tried reasoning with her. She let go enough to look at me.

"Sooo! We can still get up and go. You can wear something of mine to school and everything!' Ali persuaded. She was right… She saw me contemplating and made a puppy dog face. Oh…. My…. Gosh… I change my mind THAT is the CUTEST! Thing I have ever seen in my life. My feels just exploded everywhere and I just wanted to kiss her and hug her all over again. I would totally cry if I had to reject that face.

"Ugh!" I sighed dramatically and covered my eyes so I didn't look at her face anymore.

"Yay!" Ali yelled and moved my hands to kiss my lips. I looked at her super big smile and melted. Ugh this girl…

"I'm going to go tell my mom and I think I should probably tell her about us…" Ali told me. I nodded.

"Yeah I guess that would be a good idea. I think I need permission to date you anyways," I agreed. Ali bit her lip, thinking. She looked so hot when she did that. Ugh she is going to be the death of me.

"Well I think she'll be okay with it. I've never really talked to her about who I'm dating before… I just kind of did it…" Ali admitted, "I hope she'll be okay with it… Maybe she'll be happy I'm telling her about it. You can go ahead and get anything you want from my dresser and the bathroom is all yours if you want to shower or whatever." I smiled and shooed her away to talk to her mom. Ali winked and blew me a kiss before walking away. I rolled my eyes and giggled to myself before going to her dresser and getting an oversized shirt and some underwear to wear to bed and head into the bathroom for a quick shower.

AALLIISSOONN

I find my mom in her room watching TV. She knew Emily came here earlier so it wouldn't be a surprise if I asked her if Emily could stay.

"Hey, mom?" I asked in a questioning tone. She hummed in response, not taking her eyes off the television.

"Can you turn it off for a minute, I need to talk to you," I asked politely. She sat up and turned off the TV. now concerned. I sat on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong, honey? Did something happen? Is Emily okay?" My mom asked worried.

"Nothing's wrong, mom. It's just something about Emily and I," I assured her.

"Okay, well what is it?"

"Well… Emily… Err… I… Emily and I are dating and I want her to stay the night, I don't want her to leave. We won't do anything we aren't supposed to do I promised," I blurted out rapidly not even knowing what I just said. She looked at me confused.

"What?" She asked and laughed. I smiled and sighed.

"Emily and I are dating…" I clarified the first part and looked for her reaction. She looked at the bed wide-eyed. I feel nervous now; it looks like she doesn't like what I just said.

"Well, I'm happy as long as you're happy, dear. What did you say after that?" My mom surprised me with her response and I stutter trying to remember what I was going to say next. I can't believe she is okay with her daughter being gay… But I guess the real deal breaker would be when she finds out how old Emily is…

"I was wondering if… it was okay for Emily to stay over tonight." I asked, "But we won't do anything we aren't supposed to, I swear. We will not even turn on the TV. and we will leave the door open if you want."

"Well alright… but you better not break my trust Alison. If I hear ANYTHING out of the ordinary, I am coming in there and kicking her out. I don't care how late at night it is," My mom responded, "But how old is Emily and what's up with her?"

"She's… 18," I sat the number quietly, "What do you mean what's up with her?"

"Well, then you damn right you're not doing anything with her," My mom threatened.

"Whatever mom," I said under my breathe as I started walking out of her room.

"What did you just say?" She asked loudly.

"I said… Thank you mom," I lied, standing in her doorway with a fake smile.

"That's what I thought. Now, leave before I change my mind," She told me. I ran out of the room with that, not wanting her to change her mind. I walk back into my room to see Emily sitting on my bed in one of my night shirts with her hair wet. Ugh… just thinking that she's only wearing underwear under that… She looks hot in my shirt…

EEMMIILLYY

I'm sitting on the bed and Ali walks in and very unsubtly checks me out. She subconsciously bites her lip again and I almost die. I lock my lips and stand up, walking sexily over to her. She widened her eyes and visibly gulped.

"What did your momma say?" I whispered into her ear huskily and kissed her neck. She shivered and cleared her throat.

"She said we better not be doing anything we aren't supposed to, and if she hears anything she'll come in here and kick you out," She explained and she tried really hard not to moan as I kissed and sucked her neck the whole time. I nibbled on her pulse and she finally lets a quiet moan slip out of her mouth.

"Shh, baby," I whisper into her neck with my hot breath and she whimpers.

"Em," She groaned.

"What's the matter baby?" I whispered into her ear and bit her ear lobe. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was really struggling right now. Wow that's worse than before, I guess her neck is her weakest point.

"I hate you…" She lied.

"We both know that's a big fat lie," I kiss the corner of her mouth and smirk. Then, I walk back to the bed and lay down in her covers.

"Cuddle me!" I demand and open my arms for her. She smiled and turned off the light before she made her way over to the bed and jumped on it. She crawls to me and cuddles up into me and I wrap my arms around her body,

After a while the girls fall asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did, please review I love hearing from you guys, chow!**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Cat's Out of the Bag

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update you guys I hope you like this chapter anyways. Thanks so much for the reviews, once again they really do help me keep writing and make me happy that you have so much good things to say about my work. You dont know how happy it makes me feel when I see your reviews :P seriously though, unless you write too and get good reviews as well.. anways...**

**R2R:**

**Jessica851: Yes Emison is damn cute :P Thanks for you review and happy reading :D**

**sashayisbae: You like that? ;P I'm glad you loved it, there's more where that came from ;)**

**chloe: I'm glad you liked it, and i'm sorry it wasn't very soon :( but nevertheless, enjoy this chap.**

**FannamedSam: I'm really glad you do, I always look forward to your reviews :)**

**Guest: Thanks! And yeah I hope so too, and yes, yes they are (:**

**LionAgron: Your welcome :P**

**Guest: Yes, boss. :) **

**Thanks again for your reviews and thanks so much for continuing to read my story and provide me with such kind reviews :)). This might be weird to say but I love you guys. Kind of like how celebrities love their fans, I consider you guys my fans and without you I wouldn't be here posting more chapters (: so thanks for that and enjoy reading :P**

As of now, Alison only wanted to keep her relationship with Emily in the open towards their circle of friends. She was sort of scared of everyone knowing because she didn't want to be called names or judged or anything. Even for Ali, people were mean these days and she didn't want to deal with it. She was the one that was supposed to be mean and bully not the other way around. Emily was kind of reluctant with hiding it because she didn't was to hide anything or lie about anything else. But she guessed if it was for Ali and just for a little while than she could handle it. She didn't want to pressure Ali into anything and wanted to keep her happy.

"Hey guys," Emily greeted as she came up to their lunch table. Spencer, Aria and Ali were already there but Hanna wasn't yet.

"Heyy," Ali greeted back flirtatiously and Emily grinned back and sat next to her girlfriend.

"So where's Hanna?" Emily asked as she took a bite of her food.

"I saw her talking to that guy, Travis," Spencer informed and Emily nodded.

"So, sleepover at Ali's tomorrow?" Aria asked the group.

"Yeah, I guess it is my turn," Ali agreed and that's when Hanna showed up with a huge grin on her face.

"Nice of you to join us," Ali teased and Hanna sat down.

"Guess who has a date Saturday night!?" Hanna ignored Ali and didn't really intend for anyone to actually guess. "Okay, don't guess, it's me!"

"Finally," Ali teased again and Hanna rolled her eyes, "Now just Aria needs to dive into the dating pool and we will be good."

"You're so mean babe," Emily scolded Ali for continuously teasing Hanna. Ali sighed and looked back to her lunch.

"She is right, I do need to find someone," Aria admitted.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of a finally that I got a date after Caleb. It's been a long time," Hanna admitted as well. Ali looked at Emily in an 'Told you!' way and Emily just rolled her eyes.

"So, anyways, is it with Travis?" Spencer continued on with the previous subject. Hanna nodded in confirmation.

"Well congrats," Spencer congratulated.

"Thanks!" Hanna thanked happily. Finally Hanna was happy with a date again. They will all be happy soon enough, after Aria gets a guy and Emily and Ali become official. Well that is if it works out between Travis and Hanna as well. Don't see why it wouldn't. Ever since Caleb cheated on Hanna and ditched her it was good that she could finally be happy and Travis seemed like a nice guy, not capable of cheating.

After Ali and Emily finished their lunches, they decided to use the last bit of lunch to be alone. Since their relationship is fresh they love all the alone time they can get and are very lovey and attached at the moment.

"Catch you later guys," Emily said and gathered her belongings.

"Bye, bitches. Don't miss me too much," Ali smirked and followed behind Emily to the bathroom. They looked around making sure no one was around to see they go in the bathroom together. Once they were safely inside they checked under all the stalls and claimed the last one, knowing they were alone for now. Little did they know that Mona had caught the tail end of them going in the bathroom and followed them inside. Mona, being her nosey self, listened in on them and heard kissing noises at first and then the wall being hit. Mona expected them to be having a secret conversation or something not a secret make out session. She gasped quietly and left the bathroom with her newfound gossip. Surely she wouldn't keep it to herself. It was Mona after all.

The kissing was obviously between Ali and Emily and the something that hit the wall was Emily, after Ali had shoved her into it. It was only a matter of time before most of the school knew about their secret relationship and make out session. That didn't last very long…

As Ali had walked to her last class, people had looked at her funny and whispered to their friends as she walked by. She smelled her hair, her pits and her shirt thinking she smelled funny but that wasn't the case. She smelled perfectly fine, and very good actually. She didn't know what they were whispering about but decided to leave it alone for now and get to class.

AALLIISSOONN

I hope no one found out about Em and I… They couldn't of, we've been very secretive and made sure no one saw us go in the bathroom… I guess it's possible that before we went in someone came around the corner and saw us but why would they be nosey and come and and then find out what we were doing and tell a bunch of people… That doesn't seem like some random student would do that…I was interrupted from my thoughts when Emily poked me in the ribs. I looked at her and she gave me a questioning look.

"I think someone may have found out…" I whispered in Emily's ear, and she looked at me confused.

"About us? Why do you say that?" Emily whispered back.

"They gave me weird looks and whispered when I walked to class."

"Well, if I hear anything I'll tell them off it you want."

"No, its okay…might as well get it out now than later…" She gave me a sympathetic smile and turned to face the front of the class as the teacher began the lesson.

After Emily went her separate way to go do a project, I walked to my locker to put stuff away and get my necessities for homework.

"Hey Alison! Didn't know you were a lesbo, that's hot!" I heard the familiar voice from behind me. I froze and turned around to see Noel Kahn's mug smirking.

"Where'd you hear that from?" I asked nervously.

"Mona told me she heard you doing some chick in the bathroom stall," Noel informed still with a smug look on his face. That wasn't totally true, I wasn't 'doing' Emily in the stall…and she's not just 'some chick.' What a bitch…

"I wasn't 'doing' anyone… I was making out with my girlfriend actually…" I corrected him and sighed as it was now out of the bag.

"That's still hot, next times tell me when you're going to do something like that. I want to watch!" Noel grinned.

"Gross! Get lost you pig," I yelled and raised my hand about to smack him. He widened his eyes and ran off like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Shit… I muttered under my breathe. Now what…

The Next Morning…

I had just told Emily about what Noel had told me the day before and she was grossed out to say at least. Guys are pigs sometimes. Why would they want to watch two girls make out? Wouldn't they much rather want to make out with a girl themselves? I'll never understand them.

"Ugh, I can't believe he said that…" Emily groaned.

"You weren't the one to see his perverted face when he said it either," I recalled how he looked when he said it and cringed.

"Changing the subject… Does that mean we can be open now?" Emily asked, I contemplated remembering that I had told Noel it was my girlfriend and decided its now or never. I mean, we could call Noel a liar if he repeated that information but that'll be more drama. Hopefully it won't cause too much trouble and it won't mess up our relationship before it even starts. I'll just have to deal with the stares and names and do what Alison DiLaurentis does best.

"Well there's a lot of pros and cons but I already told Noel I had a girlfriend so I guess we kind of have to," I stated and Emily half-smiled and nodded her head.

"You sure?" Emily asked with puppy dog eyes. Well if I was going to change my mind, I guess I'm not now… I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You're the best babe," Emily commented and I grinned, that just inflated my too big ego. She put her hand on the small of my back and rubbed up and down as we walked. It feels good not having to hide I guess. That would have gotten annoying after a while.

"Dykes!" Some jerk yelled as he passed. Immediately freeze up and shrank away from her hand on my back. She took it back blew out air from her nose frustrated.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll tell everyone you're doing Lucas," Emily yelled infuriated. She's a hot angry chick, that's for sure… Maybe this is a better thing than I thought… The guy put his hands up defensively and scurried off similarly to Noel had. Emily smirked victoriously and winked at me. I smiled at her gratefully and kissed her lips. No one else had anything to say to us as we continued walking. I guess they're all afraid of my vicious girlfriend.

"You get 'em Killer," I commented adding in the new nickname I came up for Emily after what she did. Her behavior fits the nickname.

Later in the DiLaurentis House…

"Really?" Spencer asked in disbelief. I had just told the girls about the incident earlier and how Killer scared the guy off.

"Yeah, Em scared off that guy pretty good and earned a new nickname," I stated admiring Emily as she blushed.

"Sounds hot," Hanna added jokingly and I rolled my eyes feeling a ping of jealously for some reason.

"She's mine, Han!" I growled and hugged Em protectively. Hanna rolled her eyes and looked at her nails.

"Puh-lease, If I wanted Em I would have gotten her long before you did. She's not my type anyways," Hanna stated matter of factly.

"You have a type in girls?" Emily asked, wondering.

"Nah, but if I did they would be more like… Jade West from Victorious. Gothic types are hot," Hanna informed us. I remember watching that show with Hanna all the time and she would always copy Jade's antics and comment on her. No wonder… I use to think it was weird.

"Anyways, what is Em's new nickname?" Spencer asked, returning to the previous subject. She is never really interested in out lesbian conversations.

"Killer," I replied and Spencer nodded approvingly.

"Fits," She commented and I nodded agreeing.

"So, let's watch that movie?" Aria suggested and I put in the movie and sat next to my Killer. We watched Dark Skies because it was one of m favorites. I just love when the lady slams her head repeatedly into the sliding glass door in that house she was showing. It's just so hilarious to me for some reason.

Emily cuddled up next to me the whole time and protected me from the imaginary scariness and monsters like the good Killer she is and I loved every moment of it. She smelled fruity and slightly cinnamony. I had my legs over her lap and my head in the crook of her neck; I don't know how that was comfortable but it just was. I couldn't really see the movie that well, but it was okay since I'd seen it so many times and it was much better to just hear Emily breathing and to smell her scent.

After the movie, we decided to play truth or dare. Hanna had brought a couple bottled of alcohol of course, for this occasion, so we drank some to get warmed up first and then proceeded on with the game. Emily seemed to be used to the idea of drinking at our sleepovers since she didn't complain and kept gracefully sipping on her drink.

"Alright, Spencer, truth or dare?" Hanna asked to start off our game.

"Um, I'll go with truth," Spencer wimped out of dare to start off the game. How lame and wimpish.

"Ugh, fine. Have you ever done inappropriate activities with Toby at school?" Hanna asked and Spencer blushed and took a big sip of her drink.

"Spencer Hastings! What a naughty girl!" Hanna gasped as Spencer blushed even darker.

"Oh, leave the girl alone, Han," Emily defended and Hanna sighed.

"Find, go Spence," Hanna said defeated and took a swig of her drink.

"Alright it's Aria's turn. Truth or dare, Aria?" Spencer asked as her blush faded away.

"Dare," Aria replied confidently.

"I date you to… slap Hanna across the face," Spencer dared cheekily. Revenge time. Aria looked at Spencer wide-eyed but obliged. Hanna moved her face to the side from the impact and Spencer looked shocked at how hard the little midget could hit. Hanna frowned and glared at Spencer.

"That's what you get," Spencer reasoned not caring how hard she got hit.

"That's what you get," Hanna mocked and downed the rest of her glass.

"Cat fight," Emily whispered into my ear.

"Go Spencer!" I whispered back,

"No way, Hanna all the way."

"Just move on…" Spencer demanded as Hanna poured herself more alcohol.

"Uh, Emily, truth or dare?" Aria asked and sipped her drink.

"Um, dare," Emily responded not to confidently. Aria didn't do bad dares, it was me and Hanna that you had to worry about.

"I dare you to… say 'in bed' after each sentence for the rest of the game," Aria dared, proud of herself.

"Okay then, in bed," Emily responded. See… That's so childish.

"Ali, truth or dare in bed?" Emily asked.

"Um, dare. Duh," I responded.

"I dare you to take off your shirt, and leave it off until the end of the game in bed," Emily dared and winked at me. Ugh, really, I didn't care about taking off my shirt in front of my best friends but I was kind of self conscious in front of Emily. I obliged anyways, albeit reluctantly and discarded it, throwing it behind the couch somewhere.

"Happy?" I asked, grabbing my drink back from the table and drinking a large amount of it.

"Yes in bed," Emily responded and I just rolled my eyes.

"Hanna?" I asked, too lazy to finish the question.

"Dare," She responded.

"I dare you to… go braless for the rest of the night." Hanna shrugged off her bra not caring and pulled it out from the bottom of her shirt and held it up. She tossed it towards me and before I knew it it hit me in the face.

"Ew," I called out and flicked it off to the floor like it was a bug or something. Emily giggled and Hanna winked at me. Emily finished off her drink and I just sighed.

We played for a while more, each dare getting worse as we drank more and finished off the alcohol that Hanna had brought.

"Dare," Hanna slurred after I had asked her. She was now braless and commando from past dares and quite drunk.

"I dare you to have a one-night stand with someone," I dared; I couldn't think of anything else. Of course this would have to go past our game. Hanna gave me an 'are you serious?' look and I smirked. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Spencer?" She moved on.

"Dare," Spencer slurred. She was also drunk and now warmed up to the game, taking dares.

"I dare you to give Aria a hickey that's visible on her neck," Hanna dared.

"What?" Aria shrieked,

"No way," Spencer exclaimed.

"A dare's a dare," I reminded Spencer and she sighed dramatically and turned towards Aria. Aria moved her hair and tilted her head to give Spencer access to her neck. Spencer gave one last death glare to Hanna before she leaned down and began kissing Aria's neck. Hanna smirked proudly and watched the show unfold in front of her. Spencer kissed and licked Aria's neck and then started sucking to form the mark. Aria closed her eyes and hummed in approval. Spencer sucked and licked some more until she knew there was hickey left and then she bit the spot on her neck and kissed it to soothe it. Aria moaned quietly when she bit it and opened her eyes when Spencer pulled away to look at her work. I just looked at them weirdly and observed the hickey. That should be fun to explain to Ella.

"I totally ship you two," Hanna cheered excitedly. Spencer rolled her eyes and Aria blushed and put her hair back over her neck.

"Ali?" Spencer asked me, moving on.

"Dare," I responded confidently.

"Well, I had to give Aria a hickey… So why don't you make out with Emily for at least 3 minutes," Spencer dared. I looked at her wide-eyed, not because I had to kiss Emily or that I didn't want to, but because Spencer had dared me to do it. I just shrugged and turned toward my girlfriend and she grinned back at me. I put my hand behind her head and tangled it into her hair and I pressed out lips together. We kissed slowly and sweetly at first and then she pushed me back on the couch, causing me to lay on my back and then she bit my lip, eliciting a low moan from me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she licked my lower lip asking for entrance. I parted them, granting her access and she slid her tongue into my mouth. I'll never admit this to anyone, but I love Emily's aggressive side, it totally turns me on to no end. That's why I'm burning between my legs right now and totally forgot about the other occupants in the room. Apparently, Emily didn't remember either as she kissed down my jaw and to my neck. She found my pulse and sucked and licked it causing me to moan again. I slid my hands down her waist and grabbed her butt, shoving her into my lower body, causing her to groan in response. She thrusted into me roughly, causing me to gasp and Spencer to cough, reminding us of her presence and the rest of the girls.

"Get a room you guys!" Aria groaned and Emily stopped her assault and gave me one more kiss on my lips before she sat up and smoothed her clothes. I sighed, totally turned on, but sat up anyways and ran my hand through my hair.

We called it a night after that and Emily and I took my room while the others claimed the furniture in the living room. Emily and I cuddled close and drifted off to sleep soon after. We wouldn't remember what happened tonight, especially what we doing no less than 5 minutes ago. It was probably good we wouldn't remember in the morning, which was the good thing about these sleepovers. We had fun and it didn't really matter how crazy it was after wards. I guess it would be cool to remember and reminisce in the morning but oh well. At least it wouldn't ever really be awkward.

**A/N: First of all, I hope nothing in this chapter was offensive or anything like that. You know like the mean names or whatever I didn't mean anything by it, I was just showing how cruel society is but if you don't like it feel free to tell me. :3 Anways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter keep up the reviews. I am very sorry to inform you but this story is going to be a little hiatus for a little while. I am in the process of moving and have a bunch of other stuff on my plate right now. I posted this chapter and thought it was unfair to leave you guys wondering why I was taking so long to update and wondering if there was going to be a next update and when. I know some of you love my story and I'm sorry I'll have to take a break for a while. Once I have time I will update ASAP! I will try and keep writing until then and have some good juicy stuff to post for you guys :D Once again sorry and please do keep up the reviews and I will see you next time, chow!**

**P.S. Please point out any errors you might want me to fix, anything you particularly liked or disliked, any ideas you want to run by me or something you want to see happen in this story. You can review me or PM if you want anything is fine. Also, if you want to just talk to me that's cool too :P I've made a couple friends from doing that lol, I may not be too liable in responding quick but you know :) bye now.**


End file.
